


Yearning

by baekingyeolk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A LOT of unresolved sexual tension because thats what the prompt asked for, Arranged Marriage, ChanBaek - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Politician!Chanyeol, Slight Sekai, Smut, ceo!baekhyun, more on the intense side of smut ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingyeolk/pseuds/baekingyeolk
Summary: Two months married to his high school enemy, Baekhyun has had enough of it. He's going to have to make the first, bold move.Prompt adopted from Housewarming Fest 2018
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 65
Kudos: 567





	1. One

"Mr. Park Chanyeol, what do you have to say about your father becoming the president of South Korea?" one of the reporters bombarded the young man as soon as he was spotted in the Arrivals section of Incheon Airport, the other passengers parting to allow the influential figure to pass through. 

The said young male's bodyguards pushed at the onslaught of reporters, helping to make way for the young politician. 

"Sir, why did you decide to help your father in his political campaign this year? Are you, too, thinking of taking the presidential seat in the future?" A high-pitched female reporter asked, shoving her huge microphone in Chanyeol's face. 

Frowning beneath his face mask, the young Park realised that he had to say something to get the reporters off his back. He ripped his mask off, the cameras starting to flash like there was no tomorrow, nearly blinding him as he addressed the huge crowd of reporters and cameramen. 

"I have come back to South Korea after completing my studies," He said, bowing down slightly into the nearest microphone, his large brown eyes staring intensely into the nearest camera lens. "It had always been a dream of mine to work in my father's political party and help lead the campaigns someday. That's all, thank you." 

He signalled the bodyguards to resume their walk towards his car that had been provided by his father. It seemed that South Korea's President had foreseen the commotion the arrival of his son would bring after completing his studies abroad in England and had placed high-security measures beforehand. 

~~~

When Baekhyun had first found out that his parents had found a compatible match for him, he hadn’t been too bothered by the proposal. He was nearing his mid-twenties and had had enough flings and casual relationships to finally want to settle down. 

Coming from an upper-class family, Baekhyun had known since he was young that he would either be married off to some rich heir or an influential political figure. He hadn't minded it much, as he had seen from his very own eyes that such marriages always became successful in their part of society. His older brother, Baekbeom was a perfect example. He’d married a rich business tycoon's only daughter, subsequently inheriting that large empire when his father-in-law had passed away. 

Baekhyun's sister-in-law was sweet and very accommodating to their family's conduct, and Baekhyun himself had hoped that his parents would find him a match like that, too. 

Except for the fact that he was very much gay, and this was well known by the Byuns, if the raging media articles about his nightly escapades to gay clubs hadn't said enough already. 

Sighing, Baekhyun plopped himself onto the large white leather couch, removing his dress shoes and socks to rest his aching feet on the living room table. He knew that his mother would hear about his arrival and would scold him for impudent behaviour. 

"Baekhyun, what did I say about putting your feet on tables?" came the soft, familiar voice. 

The young Byun smiled cheekily at his mother, refusing to remove his feet and said, "Mother, I came home from a long day of work, no greeting or ‘_how are you, my son?_’ for me?" 

His mother shook her head in despair, as she settled beside her youngest son, ruffling his silky brown hair, "You will never change, will you?" 

"Why should I, mother?" Baekhyun asked casually as he turned the TV on to his favourite channel, but kept the volume lowered so that they could still converse comfortably. "I am the CEO of Byun Enterprises, surely you don't expect me to change myself for anyone." 

His mother just sighed in response, instead of chuckling and dismissing him with an "_Of course, my dear,_" as she usually would 

The change in his mother's behaviour had Baekhyun's back straightening as he looked at his mother with a probing gaze, "What's the matter, mother?" 

Mrs. Byun bit her bottom lip before she grabbed hold of his hand and softly said, "Your father wanted to be in the country to talk to you about this, but I am thinking I should let you know as soon as possible." 

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What is it?" 

"You have a marriage proposal, a very good one." His mother spoke, sudden happiness radiating from her. 

Baekhyun couldn't help but smirk, "What's different about this proposal compared to many others I've had in the past few years?" 

"Your father was the one who actively sought it." Was the mere reply. 

This had Baekhyun's smile freezing. It was a perfectly normal routine for his mother to be notifying him of proposals that they had received from both prestigious elites and important figures alike. But never had his father tried to ask anyone for his proposal. The Byuns were far too above them to do that. _Who was this proposal even from? They must be pretty influential if my father had to work so hard to get it_, Baekhyun couldn’t help but think. 

"I know, it's a bit of a shock for you. Your father was willing to wait until you had reached your thirties, just so that it would guarantee you a nice spouse. But the moment he met this young man, he insisted that he had to be his son-in-law." His mother went on to explain. "He made sure to bring your name up whenever they met, and it seems like that young man's father is also very much interested in you." 

Baekhyun shrugged, a smug expression adorning his face, "Of course, who wouldn’t be?" 

Mrs. Byun thwacked her son's shoulder lightly, earning a snicker from him. "The reason why I am telling you beforehand is so that you can start mentally preparing yourself. There is no room for rejection, your father wants this alliance to be made soon and for it to succeed." 

"I have no objections if that's what father wishes," Baekhyun said without hesitation. His parents had never been too strict with him, spoiling him rotten with love and complying with his every wish and demand the moment he was born. The only way he could pay back all their love and hard work was by marrying the person they chose for him; knowing fully well that they wouldn't choose any one that he wouldn't like. 

His mother got teary-eyed, but she quickly wiped her tears away before she pulled him into a hug, "My baby boy is all grown up!" 

Baekhyun hugged her back, nuzzling into his mother's shoulder and breathing in the comforting fragrance that he had always associated with home. "I am turning 25 next year, mother." 

"Oh hush, you will always be my little boy, even when you are 50." His mother replied, her voice breaking slightly near the end. 

Baekhyun hugged her more tightly, his hands patting her back before he pulled back. 

"I have one question though, who is the proposal from?" Baekhyun finally got to ask the question that had been floating around his mind the moment his mother had brought the topic up. 

"Well..." The fact that his mother was hesitating to say made Baekhyun's stomach drop in apprehension. 

"Well?" He prodded, his eyes begging his mother to finish her sentence. 

Mrs. Byun lowered her gaze to her hands, fiddling with a ring on her finger. "It came from the Parks." 

Baekhyun stared at her for what seemed like five whole minutes. "Parks? As in _the Parks_?" 

_Oh, shit. No, this can't be happening to me right now. Please God, you can't be this cruel. This surely must be a joke._

His mother nodded slowly, before saying, "I know that it's a pretty big deal. Having the President himself ask for you is such a high honour in itself. I am worried about your possible marriage though. Will you be able to handle it?" 

Baekhyun was speechless. His mind suddenly overfilled with a billion thoughts at once. Being married into the President's family was indeed a huge honour, and he could see where his mother was coming from. The Parks had strict principles, their way of living and etiquette matched the manners of some Royal families. He wouldn't be like his older brother in his marriage, who continued to live and behave the way he did as a bachelor, instead, he would be the one confined to their values and expectations. Baekhyun would have to adapt himself completely in order to fit in. 

Now he understood why his mother had brought the topic up in the first place. 

But that wasn't the biggest worry on his mind right now. 

"Honey, don't worry. I am sure it seems a lot more daunting than it probably is. The President is enamoured by you, and his son has agreed to this marriage, too." Mrs. Byun went on to say after she saw her son's dazed expression, his face blank as he stared off into nothing. 

_The President's son had agreed?_ Baekhyun was sceptical about that. Surely, he wasn't the only one between the two of them to remember their relationship back in high school. 

Yes, Park Chanyeol, the son of the current President of South Korea had attended the same high school as Byun Baekhyun. 

_This marriage can't happen, it just cannot_, Baekhyun thought helplessly. 

They never got on well in high school, they had proclaimed each other as sworn enemies. That very same Park Chanyeol had agreed to marry him? That's absolute rubbish. 

If they couldn't get on well seven years ago, they surely would not get on well now, least of all be able to lead a successful marriage. 

~~~

"Oi! Watch it, Byun!" The taller teen spouted after the small brunet who had just purposefully jammed his sharp shoulder into his chest whilst walking past in the busy school corridor. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes in annoyance before he twirled around to face his arch nemesis, Park Chanyeol. "What?" He spat out, as he chewed his gum aggressively, his kohl-lined eyes glaring at the taller male. 

"_Apologise_," Chanyeol growled, as he slowly reduced the distance between them. 

Both sophomores glowered at each other, with their respective friends on their sides sending each other looks of '_here we go again_'. 

If anyone asked the students of the Seoul City High School how Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol had come to be enemies, nobody would be able to pinpoint a certain event. 

The feud between the two boys had been going on since forever, some said that it had started in kindergarten whilst others said that it was because they both had fallen for the same girl and had fought over her. 

But their best friends knew the latter wasn't true, the two idiots were definitely gay, one being too confident, while the other being too shy. 

_No guess as to which one was the confident one_, Jongdae had said one lunchtime as he glanced at his best friend, the Byun Industries Heir, whose eyes were always adorned with various beautiful eyeshadow looks and elaborate eyeliner. 

"As I would ever apologise to you, Park," Baekhyun seethed, refusing to back down from the intimidating glare the taller was sending him. 

Baekhyun straightened his spine to lessen the height difference, but despite his high top sneakers with insoles (he will never admit he had them), Chanyeol always seemed to tower over him. 

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Baekhyun proceeded to taunt, cocking his head to the side as he dragged his eyes up and down Chanyeol's form, before scoffing, "Just because your dad has joined the current leading political party, doesn't mean you are the next big hotshot." 

Chanyeol chuckled at that, turning to meet his friend's amused gazes before directing his hard gaze back towards him, "Since when do you keep such close tabs on me, Byun?" 

"I frankly don't give a fuck about you, I just couldn't help but hear the news, thanks to your minions," Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

"You are just jealous that my 'fan club' is nearly as big as yours." 

"As if!" Baekhyun shouted the comment had hit a nerve. "You can never join us, Park, even if your dad becomes the fucking president. You will always be the dorky poor kid with huge ass ugly ears and a twig-like figure." 

And with that the Byun Empire heir stormed off, his friends sending exasperated glances to Chanyeol's friends before following him. 

“Who does he think he is?” Baekhyun yelled, his face red with anger as he stomped away from the confrontation, his friends tagging along after him. 

Jongdae merely shook his head in exasperation, as his best friend carried on talking about the lanky, big-eared teenager. 

“Just because his father is participating in the presidential elections it does not mean he is now the King and should have everyone bow down to him,” the brunet growled. “I am sick and tired of seeing that arrogant expression on that ugly ass face of his!” 

Before Jongdae could say anything to calm down the diva, they were met with their beloved two freshmen. 

“Hyungdeul!” Jongin and Sehun greeted boisterously before they crashed into Baekhyun and Jongdae, effectively pulling the sophomores into a big group hug. 

“How’s your day going so far?” Sehun asked as he clung to Baekhyun, his chin resting on his senior's shoulder as he looked at Jongdae and then at the frown on Baekhyun’s face. “Did something happen?” 

“What do you think could have happened?” Jongdae rolled his eyes in despair. 

“Oh,” Sehun merely replied, looking at Jongin with a look that translated to ‘_when will our Hyungs grow up_’. 

Jongin merely chuckled nervously. As he was the closest out of all of their friendship group to Park Chanyeol, he occasionally found it hard to take sides. 

Sehun and Jongdae were also fairly neutral but their love for Baekhyun transcended everything else, and hence always ended up supporting the young fashionista in such confrontations. 

“Chanyeol Hyung, again huh?” Jongin merely muttered under his breath, but the harsh glare he got from Baekhyun had him nearly choking on his spit. 

He felt the comforting pat from Jongdae on his back but it wasn’t enough to deal with Baekhyun’s wrath. “Chanyeol _Hyung_? What the fuck, Jongin? Since when did you start calling him that?” 

Jongin gulped, as his eyes screamed for help at Sehun and Jongdae. He had just realised he had accidentally slipped up. 

“Er... you see, I am on the same basketball team... so we have to... talk... for teamwork, you know,” Jongin blabbered out, pouting with puppy eyes. 

“But you call me Hyung too! Don’t you dare use the same title for me that you do for that lanky ass Yoda! If he asks to be called Hyung, you can call me sunbaenim!” Baekhyun erupted before he walked away, Sehun continuing to cling on to his back, who merely waved his hand in goodbye at his frozen and frightened friend. 

“You know how he always is after his encounters with Chanyeol. Don’t take it to heart,“ Jongdae soothed the younger male. 

“When will they grow up? Chanyeol Hyung is a nice guy. No matter how hard I try to see from Baekhyun Hyung’s mindset, I can’t see where all of this hate is coming from,” Jongin pondered out loud. 

Jongdae sighed, “Same here, dude. I have spent the past few years thinking the same. The funny thing is that this hatred is mutual, if only one of them could be mature enough to end this dispute, Seoul High would be a much calmer place.” 

Jongin nodded, “If only.” 

“Enough of the pouting, let Hyung treat you to some pudding,” Jongdae tried to cheer his friend up, pulling him towards the cafeteria. 

However, later on that day, when they had all accompanied Baekhyun to his locker so that he could retrieve his things once the last bell for the day had rung, they had ended up soothing a distraught Baekhyun. The spoilt Heir's belongings were reeking horribly thanks to the vinegar bomb that could have only been placed by one person. 

~~~

Baekhyun was, to say the least, distraught by the current events taking place. His home was now filled with a large team of wedding planners, so that the engagement party that was to be held in a week, could be as perfect and grand as his parents and the President wanted. 

Baekhyun huffed and puffed as he sat on the barstool, nursing a drink far too early in the day. But he had to calm down his jittery nerves before he exploded on someone from the engagement party staff. 

His mother gave him a disapproving look but didn't say anything as he sat, slowly sipping his drink. She knew perfectly well that he wasn’t fully happy with this marriage, but nothing much could be done about that. 

His father was dining with the President close to daily, his mother joining too sometimes and as he had seen from the latest gossip magazines; their glossy pages were filled with the First Lady's recent tea party that showed his mother in nearly every picture. 

Baekhyun huffed out a deep breath as he responded to the dozen texts his secretary was sending him. His mother had called him home urgently from his office, apparently, his future in-laws would be coming with their son to discuss some things regarding the engagement party. 

Baekhyun didn't feel excited at all to see Park Chanyeol. The latter had spent the past few years studying abroad, according to the one of many articles he had read that declared their upcoming engagement. 

It explained why the young Park didn't have an active image in Korean media. Unfortunately, Baekhyun would be seeing more of him as his husband in the future. Probably for the rest of his life, if the marriage went the way their parents wanted. 

"Baekhyun-ah," His mother's soft call of his name had him hopping off the barstool and pocketing his phone. 

_Let's get this out of the way_, he thought as he downed what was left of his drink and made his way towards the entrance foyer. 

A large Rolls Royce had just rolled to a stop when he walked to stand beside his mother. 

The driveway was congested with security, making it obvious to everyone that the President had just entered their property. 

Baekhyun suddenly felt nervous, he had forgotten how influential Chanyeol's family was for the past few years. When they were in high school, Mr. Park had been a mere politician trying to survive in politics by running countless campaigns. 

But now he was the President of their nation, and his only son was his soon-to-be fiance. 

Baekhyun was pulled out of his thoughts again when he saw the smartly dressed presidential bodyguards open the doors for the President and his wife. 

The young CEO's mouth dropped in shock as he saw his long-sworn enemy get out of the car behind his parents. 

Park Chanyeol had changed _a lot_. 

Baekhyun struggled to keep his shock in control as his family descended a few steps to greet his future in-laws. Baekhyun stood rigid as he met Chanyeol's gaze, the latter smirking at him before he bowed to his parents and greeted them warmly. 

This propelled Baekhyun to rush down the steps and greet the President and his wife. From the tight hug he got from Mrs. Park, it seemed like they were already smitten with him. 

"So this is your youngest son, Baekhyun?" The President asked Mr. Byun just as he clapped Baekhyun's back with fondness after the common pleasantries had been exchanged. 

Mr. Byun laughed, "Yes, indeed. I think it's the first time you've met him?" 

"I regret not having met him sooner. But no worries, we have a lifetime ahead to get to know each other better. Right, son?" The President said good-naturedly, his greying hair slicked back as he sent an eye-crinkling warm smile to Baekhyun, the wide teeth-rich smile being too similar to Chanyeol's. 

Feeling awkward with the overly friendly behaviour of his in-laws-to-be, all Baekhyun could do was smile back as they entered the grand living room, all set up for the guests. 

As their parents settled down, Baekhyun met his mother's gaze, who spoke up, "Why don't we chat over tea while we leave Baekhyun to show Chanyeol around?" 

Chanyeol, who had just settled beside his mother froze when he heard Mrs. Byun's suggestion. 

"Oh, of course! That's a lovely idea," Chanyeol's mother patted her son to join Baekhyun, who was now discretely sending silent daggers to his mother. 

Baekhyun twirled around to exit the living room, not waiting to see if the President's son was following him. The intimidating presence started to loom behind him after a few seconds, Baekhyun walked as far away as possible from the living room, making sure to take them somewhere isolated. 

"It's been a while, Byun." Chanyeol's deep voice chuckled as Baekhyun led him into a large, open veranda, closing the glass doors behind him so that they wouldn’t be disturbed by staff. 

"I wish I could say the same, Park," Baekhyun spoke his name with the same scorn that he had used so many years ago. 

Chanyeol couldn't help but chuckle at the shorter male trying to contain his displeasure, but it was plainly obvious. 

"Still hate my guts?" Chanyeol asked patronisingly, his warm, brown eyes staring into Baekhyun's. 

Baekhyun stared back at him with defiance, "More than ever, Park." 

"I am not the same Park Chanyeol you knew in high school," Chanyeol drawled out, as he pocketed his hands in his suit trousers and slowly walked towards Baekhyun, making the young CEO walk backwards apprehensively. 

"Obviously you have changed, it’s been seven years, you idiot." Baekhyun rolled his eyes, refusing to give the respect that Chanyeol's status deserved. He had hoped that he wouldn't be forced to act all courteous in front of Chanyeol by his parents. 

Luckily, he was able to get Chanyeol on his own and could get his point across. "I don't want to marry you," Baekhyun said before Chanyeol could respond to his earlier statement. 

Chanyeol merely laughed in response, walking even closer, pushing Baekhyun's back into the wooden railing of the veranda. "I thought you would have matured over the years, CEO Byun." 

Baekhyun noticed then how much taller Chanyeol had gotten since the last time they had had such a close confrontation. _What did this idiot eat to grow this tall_? 

"I have a healthy obsession with milk, maybe that's why." 

The CEO blushed in embarrassment as he realised that he had just asked that out loud. Baekhyun cleared his throat to calm down his nerves and said to him pointedly, "Let's put an end to this, neither of us wants this-" 

"What makes you think that?" Chanyeol cut him off, as he stepped even closer, his arms reaching out to hold onto the railing either side of Baekhyun, caging his waist in between his bulging arms. 

"W-what?" Baekhyun's eyes turned wide. _Did Chanyeol like him? Since when?_

Baekhyun's mouth dropped open before he narrowed his gaze in suspicion. "You had a crush on me?" 

Chanyeol's sardonic chuckle made Baekhyun tremble with rage. "You mean in high school? You wish, Byun." 

Baekhyun refused to understand Chanyeol's cryptic statement of not wanting to cancel the wedding. "Then why? Do you like me now, then? I know I am considered one of the hottest bachelors and I am raking in significant money thanks to my excellent skills in securing major business deals and-" 

Chanyeol placed his finger on Baekhyun's lips mid-sentence, "Still love to talk people's ears off, don't you?" 

Before Baekhyun had the urge to bite that finger hard, Chanyeol pulled back. "No, none of that. I just don't want to disappoint my parents and I am sure you don't want that either." 

Baekhyun's shoulder drooping in defeat. 

"I was hoping you would rebel against your parents..." He mumbled out, but it seemed like Chanyeol wasn't so bothered with this marriage for god knows what reason. 

"You can try doing that yourself," Chanyeol said indifferently as he looked behind him at the long stretch of land owned by the Byuns. "I have to say though, I never thought we would be meeting again like this." 

Baekhyun sighed as he turned to look at the same landscape that Chanyeol was looking out to. The Byun's Mansion was located outside of Seoul, his parents preferred to come here on weekends; they hating the congested, polluted air of the capital city. 

Baekhyun had his condo near to the Byun Enterprise's headquarters in the city but he always missed the home he had grown up in and so occassionally visited his parents. 

"I can't go against my parent's wishes either," Baekhyun eventually said, his voice low and filled with worry. 

He saw the taller male look his way before returning to the landscape before them. 

"And neither can I, Byun." 

~~~

Pre-wedding preparations were underway now that both Baekhyun and Chanyeol had agreed on marrying each other by giving each other a set of rings in a small engagement party. 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe how suddenly his life had taken a sharp turn. Was it for good or worse, only God knew. 

He had decided to meet with his closest friends the following week, who hadn’t been able to attend the spontaneous engagement party. 

The President had insisted for the party to be as small as possible, he had said that they could go all out for the wedding, but the engagement should be only for selected family members. 

Yet, the media had managed to get the wing of it and were now broadcasting it as breaking news worldwide. 

Apparently, both Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun were considered heartthrobs and their supposed fans were disheartened to hear the news of their engagement. 

So now here was Baekhyun, sitting in one of his favourite coffee shops, which was known for having aesthetic cakes that his two favourite dongsaengs shared the love for. 

"You are getting married to _the_ Park Chanyeol?" Sehun asked, his usually monotonous voice gone as he stared at his best friend, flabbergasted, before looking at the expensive ring adorning Baekhyun’s ring finger. "_The Park?_ As in the President's son, Park Chanyeol?" 

"Yes, for the hundredth time, Sehun!" Baekhyun bellowed out, his hands raised in frustration as his group of friends stared back at him, as well as the other cafe patrons. "How many times do I have to say it's the same dumbo-eared idiot we all hated in high school?" 

"I am not so sure about the 'we all hated' part," Jongin corrected with a sly grin, "We all got on well with him, it was just you who had a hissy fit whenever he entered your field of vision." 

Sehun clapped his hands in affirmation, "You're right! My ears have never been the same after having to witness countless of their arguments back then." 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "Guys, I called you here so that you could help me with this dilemma." 

Jongin pouted, "I thought it was because you were missing us." 

Ever since Jongin had started working for his family’s business empire, it was hard to catch up with him. If he did have any free time, he was seen modelling alongside Sehun, who had become an international supermodel to no-one’s surprise. 

Sehun sipped on his bubble tea with the straw, "I had really thought Hyung was giving us a treat for all the difficult times we’ve been there for him." 

"Oh, please! You’ve caused nothing but annoyance and trouble since the forsaken day our parents introduced us to each other, merely dressed in nappies," Baekhyun palmed his forehead, feeling as if his head would burst anytime soon with the topic of his upcoming marriage. "My parents are so excited about this marriage, I can see no hope in cancelling it." 

Jongin dropped his jesting mood to look at Baekhyun with a serious face, known as the "Kai model" look as said by the latest issue of the VOGUE magazine. 

"Who says that you have to cancel it?" Jongin asked, lifting up his hand to silence Baekhyun's rebuttal. "Just go ahead with it for now, and divorce whenever it suits the both of you." 

"Sounds good to me," Sehun nodded slowly, as he rubbed his chin with his fingers in deep thought. "Chanyeol must be just as bothered by this as you are, I am sure you two can reach an agreement on how to settle the divorce." 

Baekhyun merely pouted in response, "I don't think he’d agree with that." 

"Why not?" Sehun prompted, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. As far as he knew, Chanyeol hated Baekhyun's guts as much as the latter did. It was a mutual dislike that had been the source of entertainment for their whole batch back then. 

"He said he wants to follow his parent's wishes," Baekhyun murmured as he lazily played with his sugar sachets, his coffee abandoned, cold and barely drunk. "Maybe he was talking about the marriage itself? I think he wants to be serious about it." 

"Chanyeol and serious have never gone together," Jongin pondered out loud. 

"He's changed, Jongin-ah. I don't know if that's because of his father reaching such a high status, but he isn't the same goofy Park kid that we knew back then. He will do everything to make our marriage successful if it is his parent's wish." Baekhyun explained. "The last thing he would want to do is ruin his father's reputation in any way." 

Sehun contemplated Baekhyun's words before saying, "Go into this marriage with an open mind then, Hyung. You don't know how much Chanyeol has changed, maybe even for the best. Maybe you two didn't get on well in the past, but many years have gone by since then." 

"I agree with Sehun," Jongin added, "Instead of thinking of cancelling the marriage or divorce, focus on building and strengthening your relationship instead." 

"Geez, guys, when I told you to grow up I didn't mean for you two to turn into my mother," Baekhyun rolled his eyes jokingly, touched to hear such mature advice from his younger friends. 

Sehun pointed his finger at him in annoyance, "See, this is how you react every time we give sensible advice, can you blame us for not taking you seriously then?" 

"But I am honestly sick of hearing my mother going on about these marriage tips! It's really doing my head in!" Baekhyun cried as his head flopped down on his folded arms on top of the table. 

"Damn..." Jongin exclaimed softly, causing Baekhyun to raises his head from his brooding position to see the Kim CEO on his phone, mouth agape. 

"What?" Baekhyun asked curiously. 

"Oh, wow," Sehun tilted his head in awe, eyes wide as he looked at Jongin's phone. "Chanyeol sure as hell grew up _fine_. That lanky slim body is gone... just look at those abs...and those bulging biceps...wow!" 

Baekhyun controlled the urge to reach over and snatch the phone from his drooling friends. Instead, he cleared his throat, "Could you please stop fawning over my fiance?" 

Hearing his friend’s possessive tone made Jongin snicker, "What? Already getting possessive, Hyung?" 

"What? No!" Baekhyun protested loudly, not caring about the weird looks they were getting from the people sitting nearby. It was a miracle that they hadn’t been told yet to leave the cafe, considering the ruckus they always created with their meetups. The fact that they belonged to wealthy families and were considered VIP guests may have had something to do with this. 

"You better get used to people fawning over that hot specimen you are about to be wedded to," Sehun spoke, his eyes refusing to look away from Jongin's phone. 

Baekhyun didn't know what to say in response to that. He had seen for himself how much Chanyeol had changed. But he wasn't that hot, at least not as his friends were saying he was, right? It seemed like their brains hadn’t grown with their heights and age. 

Baekhyun stood up as he threw some cash on the table, "I have to get back to the office. You two can act like thirsty teenage boys, whereas I have much better things to do." 

Both youngsters jolted up, heads tilting upwards to see the elder prepare to leave so suddenly. 

"You know that I am the CEO of my father’s company too, right?" Jongin stated, still sitting in his chair, finally depositing his phone in his blazer's inside pocket. 

"I still wonder what went through your parents' mind when they decided that," Baekhyun ranted. "You can barely wake up for lunch in time, let alone be handling your family’s business." 

"Well...you were the same when you started out!" Jongin protested. 

Well, that was true. Byun Baekhyun had been nowhere close to the respectable businessman he was now. Before the young Heir had taken responsibility for his family business, he had always been seen clubbing, different conquests by his side every other night. 

The gossip magazines had said that he would be the fall of the Byun empire, but Baekhyun’s promiscuous behaviour had changed the night his father had a heart attack. 

It had happened three years ago, but Baekhyun was still deeply affected by the event. His father had always been a strong, prominent figure in his life, and he had never even thought that that pillar of love and support could be taken from him within a few seconds. 

He had promised his parents that he would start taking their business seriously so that less burden would be put on their shoulders. 

Till this day the media proudly boasted about the young CEO’s miraculous character development. Nobody had ever thought that Byun Baekhyun would end up advancing the Byun Empire, instead of going in and out of rehab as many gossip magazines had predicted. 

Baekhyun knew that he would never forgive himself if he disappointed his parents ever again. He had agreed to marry whomever they thought was most suitable for him. He had had enough of causing trouble and messing around. 

But he had never thought that the President’s son, Park Chanyeol, would be his future spouse. 

~~~

The wedding was everything that the media had assumed it would be: grand, splendid and magnificent. 

Baekhyun smiled to the reporters as he exited the hall where the wedding reception had been held before he was lead to the car by his bodyguards. 

His husband was escorted by his own set of guards. It wasn’t until they had both settled inside the limousine, with the doors and windows closed, that both of them collectively sighed out in relief. 

They had had to keep up the front of being a happy couple the whole day. Baekhyun was surprised that everyone had fallen for their acting. 

“I hate weddings,” Baekhyun groaned out as he closed his eyes and slumped across the long black leather seat. "And having your own is by far the _worst_." 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle at the sprawled out position his husband had now settled in. It was no where near the ettiquette one would expect from President's son-in-law. 

“Well, it’s all over now,” Chanyeol replied, as he whipped out his smartphone and started to respond to important texts. 

Baekhyun’s tired, kohl-lined eyes observed the stoic male before him. He wondered how their married life would be like. They had barely uttered any words to each other tonight, it had mostly been them acknowledging each other whilst conversing with influential guests. 

Baekhyun was glad that they wouldn’t be going on a honeymoon any time soon. Since the wedding had been relatively spontaneous, Chanyeol had had no time to spare for a holiday, especially when the elections were looming ahead. 

The young CEO was sure that his father-in-law would keep his presidential seat, as the whole country adored the man, including his very own father. 

Baekhyun himself had supported the President’s political party once he had been elected. He refused to admit that he would probably have supported the party more blatantly in the past if it hadn’t been for a certain Park Chanyeol. 

“What are you thinking about?” the deep voice pulled Baekhyun out of his thoughts. The brunet slowly sat up on the leather seat, meeting Chanyeol’s warm brown eyes. 

The limousine's interior blue and purple lighting was highlighting Chanyeol’s handsome features even more. Yes, Baekhyun was starting to admit that his husband was a fairly good-looking man. After all, the gorgeous Byun Baekhyun wouldn’t marry just anyone. 

_Park Baekhyun_, his mind corrected him, spreading a dark blush on his soft cheeks. 

Chanyeol noticed this and couldn’t help but stare fondly, before slowly muttering, “We are to spend our first night at our new home gifted by our parents. They insisted on giving us a house tour, but I managed to persuade them to come tomorrow instead.” 

Baekhyun nodded, his slender finger tracing the expensive wedding band on his ring finger. The diamond shone brightly, despite the dim lighting. It rested atop his engagement ring, which was much simpler. 

“We...we don’t have to sleep on the same bed,” Chanyeol continued, his eyes now looking down at his phone, playing it with his hands. “I mean, please don’t feel uncomfortable. Just because we are married now it doesn’t mean we have to act like husbands from the get-go.” 

Baekhyun suddenly looked up at him with a confused look, unsure as to why Chanyeol was having this conversation. Had Chanyeol thought he was worried about this? _As if_, Baekhyun humphed internally. 

“I don’t care,” Baekhyun said unfazed, his eyes challenging the latter to disagree. “Unless you are the one feeling uncomfortable…” 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden confident stance Baekhyun had, he could feel the silent challenge in the air, and he wasn’t the one to back down. “I am also fine with it.” 

The world could be ending, but neither of the two young men would show themselves as the weaker one. 

“Good,” Baekhyun smirked before he directed his gaze outside the tinted windows to see the buildings flick past. 

~~~

Nothing significant had happened on their first night together. Both men had been so exhausted that they had both been knocked out as soon as they hit the bed after changing and washing themselves up. 

It had been a month since Baekhyun had worn the wedding ring on his finger, a month since he stood beside Chanyeol, read out the marriage vows and shared a seemingly brief kiss with him. 

The Korean Media had raged non-stop about the hottest bachelors of the year tying the knot and how they were now officially off the market. 

Apart from doing some classy formal spreads for fashion magazines in designer suits, Baekhyun hadn't participated in any other public activity with Chanyeol. 

The young politician was very busy organising and attending campaigns, sometimes going on Presidential trips, leaving Baekhyun all alone in their lavish villa once he was done with his office work. 

On the rare days, Chanyeol was at home, both of them would carefully toe around each other. Having awkward conversations was new for them, at least from Baekhyun's side, as he could only ever remember being hostile with Park Chanyeol before. 

“Have you had breakfast?” Chanyeol asked a still sleepy Baekhyun. The taller had just returned from his morning run, the headphones hung on his slender neck still blasting music. 

Baekhyun merely stared at him and shook his head, wiping his droopy eyes. 

Sighing, Chanyeol made sure to inform their maid to prepare a late breakfast quickly. 

Baekhyun had noticed that Park Chanyeol had changed a lot, the latter wasn't as arrogant as he had been back in high school. He was trying his best to maintain his role as his husband and Baekhyun couldn’t help but do the same, as he took everything as a form of competition when it came to Chanyeol. 

“Have you eaten breakfast too, Chanyeol-ah?” Baekhyun asked back in a playful, sweet voice, despite it being obvious that it was well over noon and lunch would be served soon. 

Chanyeol smiled, “Yes, I did.” He saw right through Baekhyun’s act, knowing that the young CEO only did some things out of the one-sided rivalry between them. He just hoped that his caring actions would become more honest with time. 

Despite their marriage having been an arranged one, Chanyeol truly wanted it to work. Not only because his parents’ image was on the line, but also because he genuinely thought that they could make it work. 

Baekhyun was a clever, well-rounded individual. He may seem a bit immature sometimes, but considering how he had been spoiled a lot by his parents, Chanyeol had started to find it amusing and endearing. 

Seeing the smaller male pout at him whenever he managed to get the upper hand in their conversations was a hilarious sight for Chanyeol. 

Whenever Chanyeol had to leave on his long trips he would occasionally text Baekhyun, asking about how his day had gone and trying his best to arrange lunch or dinner dates whenever possible. 

The young married couple would then send couple-selfies to each of their parents, convincing them that they were working on their relationship and making some ‘progress’. 

Chanyeol always had something to talk about, and Baekhyun couldn't help but sometimes drown himself in that deep voice talking about politics. 

The CEO of the Byun Empire didn't find politics boring, in fact, he had always had a huge interest in that subject. 

To suddenly have the President as his father-in-law and then to have his husband in such a high position within the leading political party, Baekhyun was suddenly overwhelmed with all the political talk that went around him. 

“So, preparations for the elections are going well?” Baekhyun asked conversationally, as he cut his steak and then chewed on it. 

Chanyeol nodded, smiling unconsciously at the sight of his spouse happily eating. “All the campaigns have gone successfully, I am sure that my father will bring in the majority of the votes.” 

“That he will, I am sure. Let’s toast to that,” Baekhyun picked up his wine glass, clinking it with Chanyeol’s before taking a sip. 

The waitress came again to ask them if they needed anything else, but Baekhyun shook his head and told her that if they needed anything they would call for her. 

He sent a stink eye to her retreating slim back, knowing full well why she kept coming to their table. 

The young politician had come straight from a meeting to their dinner date tonight, his blazer was off, the top buttons of his white dress shirt were open, and his sleeves were rolled up to show the toned forearms and the infamous gold Rolex adorning his wrist. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but drool at the effortlessly hot sight in front of him. He had to admit he was gutted that the latter hadn’t made any move on him despite them having hit their first month of marriage already. 

The young CEO knew for a fact that he was a sexy specimen that no man could reject having a taste of. Yet, here was Park Chanyeol, who still hesitated in holding his hand for longer than a minute in public. 

Chanyeol noticed that the brunet had stopped eating and was staring at him, looking spaced out. 

“Is everything alright, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol prodded, his large hand reaching out to touch Baekhyun’s across the table. 

Baekhyun was suddenly startled, causing Chanyeol to pull his hand back. 

The young CEO couldn’t help but frown at the sudden loss of the warm touch. Was he the only one wondering about this aspect of their relationship? Baekhyun understood that sex wasn’t everything, but they had shared enough conversations to know each other well enough by now. 

The only thing their relationship needed more of was physical attraction, which they definitely had, as Baekhyun had caught his husband checking him out many times. 

“Nothing,” Baekhyun gave a small smile before returning to his dinner. 

Chanyeol noted that there was something on Baekhyun’s mind and decided that he would ask again at a better opportunity. 

The last thing he wanted was Baekhyun to be hiding things from him. 

“You are happy, right?” Chanyeol couldn’t help but ask. Guilt filled him as he thought of the countless days he had spent helping with the upcoming elections and not spending time with Baekhyun. 

“Yes, of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” Baekhyun gave him a puzzled look before smiling brightly, “This is my favourite restaurant, to be honest, I am surprised you managed to book a table despite being so busy yourself.” 

“I promise you that I will be less busy from now on,” Chanyeol assured, thinking maybe it was his hectic workload that was bothering his husband. “I will be home far more often once the elections are out of the way.” 

Baekhyun didn’t know why his husband was insisting on this topic of conversation, but bobbed his head, “That’s great to hear, Chanyeol.” 

And believe it or not, Baekhyun had actually meant it this time.


	2. Two

Baekhyun had never thought that a day would come where he would actually feel something for Chanyeol other than enmity. 

The young CEO of Byun Enterprises admits that, since his marriage with his high school nemesis and South Korea’s President’s son, the feeling of hatred that he had for years had somehow been converted into a friendly competition. 

Baekhyun knew that it was childish, but how else was he to deal with the sudden turn of events? He couldn’t become a caring, loving husband to the man that he had spent the majority of his teenage years cursing. Yes, Park Chanyeol had changed a lot, but Baekhyun still found settling into their new married life quite challenging. 

And so everything they did as a married couple, Baekhyun saw as a mere competition to protect his ego and pride. 

“Mother is expecting us tonight,” Baekhyun reminded Chanyeol on the phone as he exited his office, nodding to his secretary and other staff that bowed in greeting. 

“I remember,” Chanyeol’s low voice filtered through the speaker. “I will pick you up once I am done with the show’s recording. Is there anything you want me to buy for tonight?” 

The young politician had recently started appearing on political TV shows, helping promote his father’s campaign as well as taking part in heated debates. It was a rarity for the newly married couple to be seen together, but after Baekhyun’s mother had requested their presence (more like whined their ears off), they had been able to get this evening free. 

“No, just please come on time,” Baekhyun answered casually, having already bought his mother a gift the day before. There was no way he was letting Chanyeol come across as a perfect son-in-law, who always showered his parents with gifts; not that his mother didn’t already adore the tall politician more than her own son. 

Baekhyun had always been spoilt endlessly. As the youngest, he had always been the centre of attention, and he wasn’t used to seeing his parents fawn over Chanyeol when he was also there beside him. 

He had moved out of his family home shortly before becoming the CEO three years ago, but had always found the time to visit his parents. Since his marriage had taken place six months ago, his trips back home declined and if whenever he paid a visit, his mother would always ask about Chanyeol, scolding him lightly about always visiting without his husband. 

To make matters worse, Chanyeol always went out of his way to please his parents, by having occasional drinks with his father after work or taking his mother on impromptu shopping trips, not to mention the few tea parties he would surprise her with, thanks to the First Lady’s help. 

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows and huffed as he exited the elevator to get to his white, gleaming sports car. 

The young CEO failed to see how childish his expression looked to his employees as he walked towards his car in deep thought. 

He remembered how his friend, Kim Jongdae, who had become one of the most popular lawyers in Gangnam, had rebuked his complaints, saying that he should be happy that his husband was working so hard in maintaining a good relationship with his parents. 

But Baekhyun didn’t see it that way, he just saw the same old Park Chanyeol trying to best him in every possible way. 

~~~

“You’re wearing the shirt that my mother got you from her trip to Macau, right?” Chanyeol asked conversationally, as they both headed towards Baekhyun’s parents’ place in Chanyeol’s black Maserati. 

Baekhyun nodded, internally surprised that Chanyeol had remembered, and that he had such a keen eye. It was now getting hard to believe that Chanyeol’s caring nature was just an act, nobody would go out of their way to be this attentive. This sudden thought made Baekhyun unconsciously pout. 

“It looks good on you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol complimented, his left hand effortlessly turning the steering wheel. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun smiled, a soft blush staining his cheeks as he glanced at his husband. “You look nice too.” 

Baekhyun too wanted to comment on Chanyeol’s crisp clean light grey suit, but he couldn’t even bring himself to remember what designer brand it was, let alone know whether it had been a gift or bought by Chanyeol himself. 

Chanyeol noticed the shorter male’s hard stare on him and couldn’t help but chuckle, “It’s Armani.” 

Baekhyun nodded, “I knew that. It looks good,”he said, before he turned to look outside the car window again, fighting the urge to whip out his phone and store this information on it. Maybe he should hire an assistant, just so that he would keep tabs on such things. 

Baekhyun shook his head, silently reprimanding himself. He was being so stupid and childish. This competitive nature of his was getting out of hand. Maybe he should just accept his defeat and let Chanyeol take the title of the best husband amongst the both of them. 

“We are here,” the low voice spoke in his left ear, startling Baekhyun out of his inner thoughts. Baekhyun turned around to see Chanyeol’s face barely a few centimetres away from him. Before Baekhyun could question the latter’s closeness, Chanyeol neared even more. Chanyeol’s breath hit Baekhyun’s left cheek, causing Baekhyun to mindlessly lick his own dry lips as his gaze fell on the plump lips before him. 

He knew how soft they were. Their wedding kiss was a strong memory as if it had just happened yesterday. Even if it hadn’t lasted long, no more than a few seconds in their guests’ eyes, Baekhyun hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. He remembered vividly how Chanyeol’s velvety lips had captured his own, how he had lightly nibbled on his bottom lip before sucking on his upper bow-shaped lip, which had sent Baekhyun gasping and allowing Chanyeol’s tongue entrance. Yes, their first kiss had involved tongue, but far from make-out session. Had it been done on purpose or had just happened in the heat of the moment, nobody would ever know. 

The soft click of the seat belt unbuckling had Baekhyun quickly looking up to meet Chanyeol’s twinkling, smiling eyes. 

Before Baekhyun could relish in their intimate position anymore, Chanyeol had pulled back. “Come on, Baekhyun. Your parents will be wondering what’s taking us so long.” 

As Chanyeol exited the driver’s seat, Baekhyun placed his hand on his chest, feeling the fast heartbeat against his rib cage. What the hell had just happened? 

Suddenly, his door was opened, Chanyeol offering his hand to him. Baekhyun didn’t know why Chanyeol always acted like a perfect gentleman. Was it in case his parents or the media saw them? 

Putting his slim hand in Chanyeol’s large one, he got out of the sleek black Maserati and grabbed the gift bag that he had placed on the back seat. 

Only when they both headed towards front steps hand in hand did Baekhyun realise that Chanyeol too held a silver gift bag of his own. 

“You got something too?” Baekhyun asked, hoping to keep the irritation out of his voice. He had now given up on being the best husband. But that didn’t mean that Chanyeol could take the best son title too! 

“Ah, it’s just a little something,” Chanyeol said casually. “It would have been rude to come empty-handed.” 

“But you know that I would have taken care of that,” Baekhyun couldn’t help but say as he lifted his hand holding his own gift bag. 

“It doesn’t matter, the more gifts the better,” Chanyeol smiled widely, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand before climbing up the steps towards the main door. 

Just as they reached the final step, the large wooden doors were opened by his mother. 

Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s hand to run into his mother’s open arms. Chanyeol couldn’t help but find the sight of mother and son reuniting endearing and adorable. He was sure that Baekhyun visited his parents whenever he could, but it was obvious that Baekhyun missed them a lot. 

“My baby you’ve gotten so thin, I hope you aren’t skipping your lunches, I will get in touch with your secretary to make sure,” Mrs. Byun spoke as she held both of Baekhyun’s cheeks, squishing them to make Baekhyun’s lips pucker out like a fish. 

“Mum, I have gained so much weight in the past few weeks. I don’t know what you are talking about,” Baekhyun huffed as he tried to pull away from the relentless pinching and squeezing of his cheeks. 

“Oh, hush~,” She said before pecking her son’s pink, abused cheeks. Whilst Baekhyun rubbed his cheeks and moaned about how he had gotten attacked the moment he had arrived, Mrs. Byun engulfed Chanyeol in a warm hug. 

“How are you, my son?” She asked as she patted his shoulder, she was too short to give Chanyeol the same tight hug that she had given Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but scowl at how his mother exclaimed at the sight of Chanyeol’s gift bag, completely forgetting about his existence. 

“Mum, I got you something too!” He couldn’t help but say, garnering attention from both Chanyeol and his mother, who laughed at him. 

“Thank you, my dear, but first let’s head inside and start on the dinner before it needs to be reheated.” Mrs. Byun wrapped one of her arms around each of them before guiding them into the large, elaborate dining hall where his father was already sat with his newspaper. 

“Ah, Chanyeol!” His father stood up to greet Chanyeol with a wide smile before pulling him into a hug. Baekhyun just stood there gaping at the blatant disrespect that was being shown to him. He turned to look at his mother and gave her a look that said ‘do you see this?’ She merely cooed at the sight of their son-in-law getting on well with the family and smacked Baekhyun’s head lightly to get him to stop pouting. 

“Dad, I missed you too,” Baekhyun said once he saw the opportunity, finally pulling his father’s attention away from Chanyeol. 

His father merely chortled with Chanyeol before pulling Baekhyun into a hug too, “I can see Chanyeol has been taking good care of you.” 

Before Baekhyun could roll his eyes again, they were all asked by Mrs. Byun to settle down so the food could be served. 

Chanyeol chose to sit next to Baekhyun, whilst Mrs, Byun sat opposite to Baekhyun, with Mr. Byun at the end of the table. 

Baekhyun soon forgot about the clear favouritism shown towards Chanyeol when he saw that the dinner menu mainly consisted of his favourites. 

He ate happily and hummed whenever the food hit his taste buds just right, not seeing the soft, endeared looks that were being sent by his husband. 

Baekhyun’s parents made eye contact every now and then, internally excited to see that their son-in-law was as enamoured by their son as they were. 

~~~

Byun Baekhyun liked to think of himself as a sexually active man, even if he hadn’t been in any long-term relationships, he was always able to fit a one-night stand amidst his busy work schedule. 

After all, every businessman needs some time to relax and wind. Hence, Baekhyun was quite notorious in the media for being a party animal, always hitting the clubs, leaving with a different person draped over his arms every week or so. 

However, since his marriage with Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun has had the longest drought known to mankind in his sex life and no, he wasn’t exaggerating. 

“Are you kidding me?” Jongdae snorted after hearing about said drought, and then proceeded to cackle loudly, his loud laughter echoing within the VIP room of their favourite restaurant. 

“It’s not funny!” Baekhyun cried in exasperation, turning to look at Jongin and Sehun, hoping to be taken seriously. Unfortunately, the two youngsters were too busy demolishing their meals to think of their older friend’s lack of sexual life. “My dick is about to shrivel up soon!” 

Jongdae’s hyena-like laughter escalated to the point that Baekhyun had to reach over the table to smack him on the head. “Oww~” Jongdae whined. “That hurt, you idiot!” 

Sehun shared a look with Jongin that said ‘and we are meant to be the kids in the group’. 

“Stop laughing at my misery!” Baekhyun pouted before he settled back into his seat and played around with his food. “If you lot were in my position, I’d like to see you laugh!” 

Jongin sighed at that, “Hyung, aren’t you being a bit too dramatic? You are married, you sleep on the same bed as your husband. Surely it wouldn’t be so hard to get it on with him.” 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, his cheeks staining pink at the blunt statement from Jongin. “That-That’s not what I meant!” 

“Then what? You want to cheat on Chanyeol?” Sehun asked with a sharp glare. 

Suddenly an awkward silence filled the room. It was well known that Sehun’s parents had both cheated on each other before having their divorce, the media had broadcast everything as boisterously as they could. Sehun had been deeply traumatised and so Baekhyun quickly tried to refute his question, “No! No, I don’t want to cheat on him!” 

“Then what?” Jongdae prodded, trying to turn down his playfulness, now that he realised the conversation had turned a bit serious. 

“I...I don’t know,” Baekhyun ended up mumbling, refusing to look up from his half-eaten food. 

Jongin sighed, “Hyung, what’s so wrong with sleeping with your husband? It is pretty obvious that you are sexually attracted to him.” 

Baekhyun didn’t bother to disagree as he knew that there was no point in lying. He was tired of keeping up this indifferent facade whenever it came to Park Chanyeol. 

Yes, he admitted his husband was extremely good looking and had sent tingles of arousal down his spine on many occasions. 

The most recent one being that very morning when the freshly showered politician had exited his bathroom. Baekhyun had been checking his email on his phone, eyes still laced with sleep, when his attention had been grabbed by all the bare skin before him. 

Chanyeol had obviously gained a built physique, despite having had a lanky figure for the majority of his teenage years. He had bulked up well over the years, with broad, tan shoulders that lead to pumping biceps, not to mention the thick pair of muscled thighs that strained against his dress pants whenever he sat down. 

But that very morning, Baekhyun had felt heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach. No, not because he saw his husband’s broad, chiselled torso coming towards him, no. It was the traces of a tattoo that he saw on the veiny forearm, and another piece of black ink art peeking from above the towel set on the hips. 

The young businessman had fought the urge to rip the towel off to see how far the tattoo followed that delicious happy trail, and before he knew it, Chanyeol had cleared his throat, calling his attention. 

“The bathroom is free,” Chanyeol had said, his large eyes assessing his weird behaviour. “If you want me to drop you off at the office on the way then get ready quickly.” 

Suddenly, realising how he had been caught drooling over the very person he had thought he hated, Baekhyun hightailed towards the bathroom, hoping that his loose pyjama pants hid his fast-growing boner. 

But that wasn’t enough for Baekhyun to throw himself at Park Chanyeol. Because he wasn’t too sure whether this slowly building sexual attraction was mutual. 

“I don’t think he would want to do something with me though,” Baekhyun said in a small voice, as he picked up his chopsticks to plop some food into his mouth. 

He felt the 3 pairs of eyes judging him in his peripheral vision, but he was suddenly interested in pouring himself a glass of water. 

“Is this Hyung serious?” Sehun asked Jongin incredulously, his expression full of disdain. 

Jongdae merely rolled his eyes, as Jongin declared, “You’re one of the most good looking businessmen in Asia. You have a fan base as huge as an idol singer! You think that Chanyeol wouldn’t even find you at least mildly attractive?” 

“Do you even see your face in the mirror, Hyung?” Sehun asked seriously just as Jongin had finished his bold statement. 

Before Baekhyun could respond to his agitated friends, Jongdae chimed in, “I honestly don’t blame him though, even I would feel insecure with a face like that.” 

Baekhyun suddenly lashed out at the smirking lawyer, kicking his legs underneath the table and causing Jongdae to whine loudly about being attacked. 

“Says the person who resembles a camel!” Baekhyun shoot out childishly. 

Jongin merely snorted as he watched the two eldest quarrel like kids, “You two act like the maknaes, more than Sehun and I do.” 

“Exactly,” Sehun added disdainfully, “Why do we even call you guys ‘Hyungs’?” 

“Oi!” Both Jongdae and Baekhyun scolded the insolent youngest who merely stuck his tongue out. “Respect your elders!” 

“Can we please get back to the topic at hand? I don’t want Baekhyun Hyung to continue whining on the group chat about his lack of sex life.” Jongin said, internally finding it humorous how Jongdae and Baekhyun had easily formed a team to tell off Sehun when they had been arguing with each other barely a minute before. 

“I have a solution,” Sehun reported, earning Baekhyun’s attention. “It will ensure that Chanyeol too feels ready to do something with you.” 

“How?” Baekhyun asked quickly, his heart rate increasing with just the thought of him and Chanyeol doing something becoming a possibility. 

“It’s very simple, I am surprised you didn’t resort to this sooner,” Sehun smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

Baekhyun suddenly didn’t have a good feeling about this. 

Jongdae couldn’t handle the suspense and shouted, “Just say it already!” 

“You will seduce Park Chanyeol.” Sehun declared with a sly smirk, before high fiving a cackling Jongin. 

Baekhyun watched his friends laugh but all he could think about was how on earth was he going to go about seducing his politician of a husband. 

“Seduce?” he dumbly asked. 

“Yeah, it’s something that you were very familiar with when scooping dates from the club’s dance floor. Rings a bell?” Jongdae teased. 

“That’s not the same thing…” Baekhyun couldn’t help but blush at the mention of his promiscuous past. “Grinding on people in a club is a lot easier than seducing your husband that happens to be our President’s son.” 

“If you say it like that, even I would feel timid,” Jongin supplied. “Think of him only as Park Chanyeol, your husband. Who you just happened to hate a few years back but he had a super hot glow up and now you would do anything to get into his pants.” 

Jongdae sniggered in the back as Baekhyun mumbled out, “But how would I go about doing it?” 

“I can’t believe we have to spoon-feed ‘the Byun Baekhyun’ on how to lure someone to bed,” Sehun shook his head in disappointment. “Especially his husband.” 

“Hey, he’s nervous, let him be. Don’t worry Baekhyun, learn from the master, ok?” Jongdae said proudly as he pointed both thumbs to himself. 

Baekhyun scoffed and muttered, “As if...” under his breath. 

“No, seriously, the number one seduction tactic for me is to see my lover in nothing but a simple white dress shirt,” Jongdae went on to say with a leer. “More so if I had worn said white shirt the night before.” 

“Eww,” Baekhyun and the two maknaes couldn’t help but say. 

“Hey, come on guys. It gets every man’s loins tingling, gay or not.” Jongdae said with conviction, before staring at Baekhyun, “Not to mention, you have an amazing set of thighs. Show them off, babe.” 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose at the cheesy nickname, but couldn’t help but gain some confidence with Jongdae’s advice. He turned to look at the youngsters that were nodding their heads as they stared at him with fixed gazes. 

“So, I guess I will try that then,” Baekhyun eventually concluded. Jongdae cheered and celebrated by pouring himself another glass of wine. 

Sehun and Jongin, however, seemed to still have a dazed look on their faces. 

Baekhyun smiled before throwing a handkerchief at them, “Stop imagining me in a white dress shirt, you perverts!” 

Both men couldn’t help but blush deeply at the accusation, preferring to stay quiet than to reject the elder businessman’s statement. Because the truth of what they had both been thinking about was far more scandalous. 

Something that involved only the two of them. 

~~~

Finding a large dress shirt of Chanyeol’s was no problem for Baekhyun. All he had to do was head to Chanyeol’s side of the walk-in closet and wear whichever dress shirt he deemed suitable. 

Baekhyun had tried to wake up early the following Sunday morning, the only day the newly married couple were guaranteed to spend some time without any disturbance from work. He had hoped to have the ‘seducing outfit’ on when waking his husband up with breakfast. Of course, not cooked by him but by their chef, but he hoped that Chanyeol would prefer to eat him instead of the regular Sunday menu of a full English breakfast. 

However, when Baekhyun opened his droopy eyes, slowly rubbing sleep away from them, he found himself alone on the bed. Pouting, he sat up slowly to look at the alarm clock, and saw that it was close to 10 o'clock. 

The young CEO suddenly jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, internally stressing out for sleeping in. Chanyeol would have already had his breakfast by now, maybe even his early morning run. 

If he got ready in time, he would be able to catch Chanyeol doing some DIY before he headed out for lunch, either with his friends and family or just with him. 

As he freshened up, Baekhyun couldn’t help but think about a sweaty Chanyeol coming back from his morning run, or him doing some small DIY around the house. The way those tanned, bulky biceps would contract as he worked with the screwdriver, the furrowed eyebrows as his husband concentrated on the task at hand. Baekhyun pinched his bare thigh to stop himself from feeling aroused, but couldn’t help but moan instead because his thighs were one of his sensitive points. 

“Why am I so fucking horny so early in the morning?” Baekhyun couldn’t help but scold himself, as he stomped towards their large walk-in closet, grabbed the first dress shirt he saw from Chanyeol’s hangers and proceeded to walk towards the full-length mirror. 

Baekhyun fluffed up his fluffy hair, running his nimble fingers through it until he was sure that he looked sexed up. 

His smokey eyes stared back at him as he scrutinised his outfit. There was no way Chanyeol would be able to say no to this. 

Baekhyun wore one of his husband's white dress-up shirts; so large that it covered the tight black boxers he was wearing underneath. 

His thick thighs were on full display, as well as his collarbones, thanks to the top few buttons being left unbuttoned. 

Licking his lips and humming in approval at the sexy look he had come up with, he decided to get on with the plan of action. 

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol would be downstairs doing what he usually did on Sunday mornings, reading the newspapers or fixing something that could easily be paid for. 

Chanyeol was obsessed with DIY, Baekhyun refused to comprehend the politician's logic in spending hours assembling furniture and other bits and pieces when they could easily have people do it for them with just a little more cash. 

He had intended to go barefoot, but the floor was too cold, so he just wore his slippers and slowly descended down the stairs. 

Baekhyun's heartbeat started to accelerate as he reached the floor landing. He was actually going to seduce his husband. The young CEO was sure that if this plan backfired it was all on his idiotic friends, mostly on Jongdae, that cheesy fucker. 

He ran into one of the maids, who simply blushed like a tomato after seeing his state of undress, her eyes refused to look below her boss’ face as he asked her where Chanyeol was. 

"Mr. Park is in the drawing room, Mr. Byun," she blurted out quickly and scurried away in embarrassment. 

Trying not to be bothered by the fact that he had just most probably mentally scarred one of his housemaids, Baekhyun confidently strutted towards their house’s drawing room. 

Usually, the door was open but today it was closed. Paying no heed to this unusual circumstance, Baekhyun swung the door open and posed sexily against the doorframe. 

His left arm rested against the frame, as his bare milky legs were crossed in a seductive fashion. He did not forget to jut out his hip to the right to further accentuate his curvy figure. His right hand rested on his hip, slightly raising his dress shirt, and his eyes were ready to send a smouldering stare to his husband. 

Baekhyun's eyes landed on his husband, and the moment the door opened to reveal him, he sang softly, "Good morning, hubby~" 

Chanyeol's eyes widened at the seductive display before him, dropping his biscuit into the teacup he held. 

This made Baekhyun frown in confusion. _Why on earth was Chanyeol having tea all alone in the living room, especially with that boring tea set that his mother had gotten him as one of the wedding gifts?_

"B-baek?" He managed to say, standing up quickly in surprise, his tea spilling onto the floor as he hastily put it down on the coffee table in front of him. 

Baekhyun turned red in mortification as he belatedly noticed the guests that were also present in the room. 

He slowly looked to the left of Chanyeol, to see two equally shocked adults, their mouths and eyes both wide open at Baekhyun's sudden entrance. 

The guests were Chanyeol's parents. 

_Fuck._

Baekhyun stumbled with his slippers, as he dropped the pose to quickly start bowing down to his in-laws. "Good morning, mother and father. I didn't know you were coming." 

The young CEO refused to look back up at his in-laws, his cheeks red as he wished for the ground to swallow him whole. 

"Oh..." Was all he heard Chanyeol's mother say in shock. "Well...Chanyeol said that you were sleeping in, we thought you weren't feeling well so we didn't bother you, dear." 

Baekhyun looked up in shame, his eyes begging Chanyeol to save him from this dilemma. "Ah...yeah," Chanyeol said dumbly, his hands rubbing his nape, his large eyes glued onto Baekhyun's legs. 

_FUCK! I'M HALF NAKED!_

Baekhyun's eyes widened in realisation, and before anyone could say anything else, he ran upstairs as fast as his short legs could carry him. 

~~~

“Erm, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s low voice carried across their locked bedroom door, Baekhyun hiding underneath the duvet, refusing to come out. 

Baekhyun cursed himself and his friends for causing so much embarrassment, he just wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Not only had he acted like a complete slut in front of his parents-in-law, but they also happened to be the most well-respected and powerful couple in this country. 

Suddenly being assaulted by the image of the President and his wife’s shock made Baekhyun scream into the pillow in frustration. 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s voice called out again. 

Baekhyun refused to reply, cursing Jongdae’s name to hell as he stayed hidden in his fortress made of duvet and pillows. 

“There’s no need to feel embarrassed. My parents didn’t say anything, instead, they apologised for coming unannounced. Now can you please get out of bed so that we can go out for lunch?” Chanyeol patiently explained through the door. 

Baekhyun slowly snuck his head out from the duvet and bit his lips as he thought about what Chanyeol had said. 

“You’re not mad?” Baekhyun’s voice came out all wobbly, making him slam his head back into the pillows in embarrassment. He was such a loser. 

“No! Why would I be mad?” Chanyeol quickly refuted. “Unless you- Just open the door Baekhyun, I don’t want us to talk like this.” 

Huffing and puffing, Baekhyun got out of bed to open the door. 

Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief as he saw his husband before him. The shy CEO refused to meet his gaze and just pouted as he played with the cuffs of the long sleeves that covered most of his slim hands. 

Whatever words Chanyeol had been planning to say vanished as he took in the sight of Baekhyun dressed in one of his favourite dress shirts. 

The latter stood still with his messy bed hair covering his eyes, his pink pouty lips were twitching to say something but remained closed. As his gaze lowered he noticed that his dress shirt had many creases, presumably due to all that hiding under the duvet. 

“It’s my favourite shirt, but if you like it so much, you can have it,” Chanyeol ended up saying, as he painfully pulled up his gaze from Baekhyun’s soft bare thighs to his confused expression. 

“No, that wasn’t-” Baekhyun started to say, but he then realised that he couldn’t admit his plan of seduction, and so just merely shrugged and ended up saying a small “Thanks.” 

Chanyeol nodded slowly, clearing his throat to dispel the awkward atmosphere that was clogging their shared bedroom. “Just, wear some bottoms with the shirt next time. I think I saw one of the maids whispering about your state of undress to the rest of the staff.” 

Baekhyun blushed deeply, his ears tingeing red as he belatedly realised that he had still not put on pants thanks to his distress. 

It was safe to say that the next time the young CEO met up with his friends, when they all paid a personal visit to his office the following week, each of them got a well-deserved smack from the file he held in his hand. 

“Maybe seducing your husband with your parents-in-law in the same room wasn’t a good idea,” Jongin concluded after Baekhyun had finished scolding an unapologetic Jongdae who merely shrugged and mumbled, “Not my fault that our President and his wife also ended up seeing you half naked.” 

Sehun guffawed in his hand, before straightening his posture and pulling a serious expression after receiving Baekhyun’s glare. 

“I am never coming to you guys for advice ever again!” Baekhyun whined, his face flushed with embarrassment as his mind replayed the mortifying memory for him. 

“Blame Jongdae Hyung and his weird turn-ons,” Jongin retaliated. 

“Hey, it wasn’t weird!” Jongdae yelled, his expression fully offended. 

“But you agreed by not giving me any better ideas!” Baekhyun shot back at Jongin. 

He hoped his secretary wouldn’t enter his office, as the ruckus inside was probably alarming enough for his young secretary to come to check on them. However, it was his lunch break, and he needed some rest after finishing the most important meetings for the day. 

“Baekhyun, you have to admit Park Chanyeol was affected by your state of undress!” Jongdae carried on vouching for his amazing, brilliant idea. 

“Of course he was affected! He is probably even more mentally scarred than I am. We couldn’t meet each other’s gazes for the rest of the day,” Baekhyun mumbled out. 

“Leave that now,” Sehun butted in before Jongdae could say anything more. “Listen to me, I always have the best advice.” 

“Me too!” Jongin chimed with a cheesy grin, making Sehun sigh before adding, “him too.” 

“What’s your advice, young one?” Jongdae sent a curious look to Sehun before looking at Baekhyun and mouthing ‘he is a baby, don’t listen to him’. 

Sehun caught the blatant communication in front of him and scowled, “As a matter of fact, I am not a baby, I’ve had my fair share of one night stands and casual flings, thank you very much.” 

“But Chanyeol is my _husband_! Not some stranger who I can have casual sex with and have no repercussions!” Baekhyun stressed, his right hand clenching onto his soft, now blond locks in frustration. 

“Alright, alright,” Jongin tried to soothe his distressed friend. “How about this?” 

After he was sure that he had garnered all of his friend’s attention, he carried on with his idea, “Why not go out with him? Like a date in a club?” 

“I can’t even begin to think of the scandalous headlines the media will come up with. I can’t encourage bad press for the President’s political party,” Baekhyun rejected outright, frustration clear in his tone. 

“Then, why not invite him to one of our own personal parties?” Jongdae suggested. “Actually, why don’t I hold a party at one of my cousin’s hotels. We always have tight security and don’t let any paps in. You and Chanyeol can party and loosen up a bit, how’s that?” 

Baekhyun had promised himself to never listen to Jongdae’s advice after the embarrassing experience he had with Chanyeol and his parents, but he couldn't help but ponder on what the young lawyer had said. 

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Sehun contemplated out aloud. “You are always in your ultimate seductive form at parties, Baek Hyung. Chanyeol won’t be able to resist you.” 

Jongdae hummed in agreement, “Also, a bit of booze would make you two less nervous and more likely to listen to your _instincts_.” As he said the last word he wiggled his eyebrows with a naughty smirk. 

“Okay, seducing at a party it is,” Baekhyun finished, praying internally that the plan would go well. 

~~~

Chanyeol couldn’t get his eyes off his husband the moment he climbed down the stairs, all dressed up and ready for one of his friend’s parties. 

The host of tonight’s party, Kim Junmyeon, was the only son of the owner of the largest hotel chain in Asia, and also happened to be one of Baekhyun’s close friend’s, Jongdae’s, first cousin. 

The young politician had easily agreed to tag along with his husband to this party, he had been too busy helping his father with presidential errands, and also leading their political party whilst his father was on an overseas trip to meet with international leaders. 

He hadn’t spent time with Baekhyun properly at all this week, with tonight being a Saturday night already. The married couple had merely communicated through texts and phone calls. 

Chanyeol wished to get closer to his husband, and having some good press on their couple life wouldn't be a bad idea. The nation and the media seemed to like their pair, always praising their chemistry and compatibility. If only they knew how awkward their relationship truly was. 

Baekhyun smirked once he saw the zoned-out look his husband sported, making sure to add an extra sway in his hips to flaunt his thick thighs that were currently being hugged by the tightest pair of black ripped jeans he had ever worn. 

The shopping trip he had made with Sehun and Jongin had been totally worth it, as Baekhyun struggled to keep his giggle inside as he saw his husband’s eyes widen even further as they zeroed in on his hips and thighs and gulped loudly. 

“Hey Hubby!” Baekhyun greeted with a teasing glint in his eyes. He looked around for any of their housemaids, and once he was sure the coast was clear he turned on his seduction to the maximum. 

Tonight he would go all out, it would be best to tease Chanyeol from the get-go. The longer Baekhyun frustrated him sexually, the quicker he would break and do something about their increasingly obvious sexual tension. 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into a loose hug and merely replied with a breathy, “Hey, you look beautiful-” before he found his lips being kissed by a pair of soft, glossy ones. 

Baekhyun licked and sucked on Chanyeol’s bottom lip slowly before letting go, his eyelashes fluttering innocently as he eyed his husband’s pouty lips with hunger, “Shall we get going? We are already late.” 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t been exposed to Baekhyun’s good looks this week or if Baekhyun was putting in extra effort to torture him for him to feel this weak in the knees for the extremely attractive CEO. 

The royal blue silk shirt accentuated Baekhyun’s wide shoulders and slim torso, with the top few buttons open to show a black velvet collar adorning his slim neck and those dainty collar bones that Chanyeol had the strongest urge to mark right there and then. 

Not to mention how Baekhyun had tucked the silk shirt into those forsaken black ripped jeans that Chanyeol would make sure to burn once they had come back from the party. The jeans hugged tightly onto Baekhyun’s wide hips and his thick pair of thighs, leaving nothing to the imagination in Chanyeol’s opinion. 

“You coming, Hubby?” The melodious voice had Chanyeol shaking out of his dirty fantasies about his husband. Clearing his throat and faking a cough, Chanyeol followed his husband to the limo waiting outside for them. 

During the short ride to one of Junmyeon’s many hotels, Baekhyun spent the entire time shamelessly eye fucking his husband. Chanyeol felt the heated stare on him but refused to look back at Baekhyun, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t let his husband walk out of the limo in such an attire if he glanced at it any more than he already had. 

Baekhyun licked his lips, before biting his lower lip as he slowly checked his husband out from top to toe. He always preferred Chanyeol’s hair up, as it showed his forehead and thick pair of eyebrows, that were furrowed in concentration as a default, which never failed to make Baekhyun’s body warm-up with arousal. 

The gleaming lights outside the window, as well as the pink-tinged glow inside the limousine highlighted Chanyeol’s sharp yet soft attractive features. 

The young politician wore a patterned dress shirt, with the top few buttons opened, showing the firm pectorals that Baekhyun knew too well his husband had. The black blazer on top hugged Chanyeol’s thick biceps, not to mention the black dress pants that were hugging the muscley thighs and showcasing his perfect long legs. 

Baekhyun held back the urge to just climb onto the inviting lap and have his way with Chanyeol, Junmyeon’s party be damned. 

But he had to go along with the plan. He couldn’t lose control, Baekhyun’s pride demanded Chanyeol to be the one who broke first. 

~~~

Chanyeol was sure that Baekhyun had a death wish. Since the moment they had entered the party, the young politician realised that this was very different from the party he had in mind. Instead of it being an acceptable social gathering, it resembled a club, with dim lights and disco lights. 

He couldn’t believe the respectable and modest Kim Junmyeon was capable of hosting a party like this, but everything made sense once he saw Kim Jongdae in charge of the mic. The young lawyer was drunkenly talking about the latest gossip whilst Junmyeon stood behind him looking appalled, struggling to take the microphone away from him. 

“Did Kim Jongdae organise this?” Chanyeol asked loudly, leaning down to talk into Baekhyun’s ear. The music was booming too loudly to have a normal conversation. 

From what he remembered from high school, Kim Jongdae was always a highly energetic fellow, the life of every party or event he was invited to. 

Baekhyun’s twinkling eyes met his as he smiled widely, leaning on his toes to speak into his ear, his lips brushing against his ear much more than needed, “Of course, it’s obvious that this isn’t Junmyeon’s kind of party.” 

“I can tell,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath, as he scanned the guests. There were no middle-aged people at all to be seen. Everyone was either their age or younger. Hopefully no minors were present, as alcohol was being served in large amounts. 

Baekhyun had taken two shots of vodka before Chanyeol’s grip on Baekhyun’s waist tightened in reprimand as the shorter male reached for another shot, “Enough, Baekhyun.” 

The young CEO had the nerve to pout at him and whine, “Why? It’s a party, chill Chanyeol.” 

“I can’t afford your drunk self being posted on the media tomorrow,” Chanyeol elaborated. 

“Jongdae made sure that there were no paps within this hotel’s vicinity. So now it’s time to have some fun. Just relax and loosen up, babe!” Baekhyun cheered as he shook his body to the beat, Chanyeol’s eyes wide at his husband’s behaviour. 

He knew that Baekhyun had been a whole Casanova before he was married off to him, but he never thought that he would have to deal with this side of his husband, and not in public for the first time, especially. 

“Hey, lovebirds!” Jongdae’s distinctive voice yelled out far closer than Chanyeol had expected. 

The married couple turned to face the smirking lawyer making their way towards them, the microphone now in possession of its rightful owner, as Chanyeol could hear Junmyeon’s comments about ‘drinking safely’ and ‘behaving respectfully’ despite it being a high security event. 

Jongdae whistled loudly at Baekhyun’s appearance and shouted, “You’re looking smoking hot, Baek!” 

Despite the loud music, many people heard the comment and glanced their way to check Baekhyun out. Chanyeol’s lips set into a grim frown as he unconsciously tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him closer towards his body as if he could hide the seductive CEO from everyone’s eyeswith that move. 

His husband laughed loudly in response before he smacked Jongdae’s arm in jest, “Oh, when have I not?” 

The young politician couldn’t help but agree with that modest statement. 

“If you two have stopped flirting, would you mind joining us on the dance floor?” Jongdae sent a sleazy wink towards Chanyeol before smacking Baekhyun’s ass and ran off to talk to the other guests. 

Chanyeol was entirely too shocked at what had just transpired, causing Baekhyun to chuckle against his bicep at his expression whilst he clung naturally onto his arm. 

Baekhyun’s soft tinkling laughter never failed to pull at Chanyeol’s heartstrings, Baekhyun’s laugh was one of the most melodious ones he had ever heard. No, he was not whipped for his husband, he was just stating facts here. 

“Shall we dance, Chanyeol-ah?” Baekhyun asked him, his body fully plastered against his as he spoke, lips never failing to brush against his ear. 

The young politician wanted to strongly decline the offer. Even though there were no paparazzi in close vicinity, he didn’t feel comfortable dancing with his spouse in such a scandalous environment. He knew his control was needle-thin tonight and the last thing he wanted was to lose his restraint on the dance floor. 

Baekhyun arched his perfect eyebrow as he waited for Chanyeol’s response, “Babe?” 

Chanyeol ended up nodding once he heard that nickname. Baekhyun only called him ‘babe’ in front of their parents or when in public, and Chanyeol knew fully well that he would do anything for Baekhyun when he addressed him like that. 

Baekhyun smirked as he pulled Chanyeol onto the dancefloor, before placing his husband’s large hands on his hips and wrapping his arms around the taller male’s neck to flush their bodies together. 

The beat was heavy and sinful, and the seductive CEO made sure to make full use of it. Chanyeol’s grip tightened on the latter’s curvy hips as he felt Baekhyun swivel his hips sinfully, slightly brushing against his crotch. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but glance around in panic, watching the other couples dancing just as obscenely. If he hadn’t driven to the hotel himself, he would have been convinced that they were in some nightclub rather than a hotel lobby. 

Getting more and more confident, Baekhyun twirled around to press his back against Chanyeol’s front and swayed his body along with the beat, his eyes closing as he lost himself to heavy bass of the booming music. 

Baekhyun’s plush behind pressed against Chanyeol’s crotch far too many times to be accidental, causing Chanyeol to inhale deeply each time. His large hands gripped Baekhyun’s hips even more firmly. “Baekhyun…” he groaned out, making Baekhyun smirk at his successful attempt of seduction. 

Gaining the last bit of confidence he needed, he twisted in Chanyeol’s strong hold, enjoying the way his body brushed against the taller male before nestling his nose in Chanyeol’s chest. 

He nuzzled the bare skin, his lips barely brushing Chanyeol’s pectorals as he slowly made his way up, feeling his husband take a sharp intake of breath. 

When their lust-filled gazes met, Baekhyun felt a tingle of excitement run down his spine. Chanyeol’s breathing was laboured as Baekhyun continued to grind against him, their crotches sliding together perfectly. 

The young politician let out a low growl as he palmed Baekhyun’s perk bottom to set the pace of the slow grinding thrusts, pulling a loud moan from Baekhyun. 

From then on Baekhyun’s mouth never failed to spill whimpers and mewls as he felt the pleasure build up inside him with every thrust against his sensitive crotch. 

Chanyeol’s eyes were mesmerised at the sight in front of him. He had never thought he would see Baekhyun like this, the hooded pair of eyes closed whenever Chanyeol grinded harder, before opening again to look at him with pure lust. 

And those pink, glimmering lips that remained open to let out the most beautiful sounds that went straight to Chanyeol’s groin. 

They were both sporting boners at this point, far too entangled to notice anyone or anything around them. 

So, when Baekhyun licked his own lips before biting on his plush lower lip, Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to swoop down and engulf the lips he had been eyeing for the past hour. 

Baekhyun’s moans were swallowed as Chanyeol kissed him hungrily. The CEO’s hands that had previously been wrapped around his biceps were now touching the nape of Chanyeol’s neck, his slender fingers curling through Chanyeol’s hair so that he could manoeuvre the kiss to aid his height. 

Baekhyun preened under the open-mouthed kisses, keening as Chanyeol’s tongue teased his own. Baekhyun’s legs started to weaken when the taller male’s hands proceeded to wrap around his waist and squeeze his sides. 

The CEO loved the feeling of his husband’s lips against his own, giggling when Chanyeol nibbled on his lower lip teasingly. 

Chanyeol then softly tugged at Baekhyun’s bottom lip, earning a shaky breath. The married couple broke apart to catch their breaths. 

Their lust-filled gazes met briefly, both smiling in their own little bubble. 

Before Baekhyun could pull Chanyeol into another kiss, he heard Chanyeol mutter, “You will seriously be the death of me,” against his lips. 

The next kiss was even deeper. Both men ignored their surroundings, far too busy with their sloppy lip lock and slow grinding. 

“Fuck, now that’s the hottest make out session I have seen in a long time~” a drunk Jongdae hollered loudly, causing the couple to break apart, their faces tinged red with embarrassment. 

Sehun and Jongin came running to haul Jongdae away, apologising for disrupting the couple’s moment. 

“Sorry, he had too much to drink. Carry on with... whatever you guys were doing. We will just go,” Jongin fumbled as Sehun scolded the now whining lawyer before both the young males dragged him away. 

Baekhyun refused to look back at Chanyeol, suddenly too embarrassed to meet his gaze. He noted how everybody around them was discreetly sending curious glances towards them. Hoping that they wouldn’t talk behind their backs too much tomorrow, Baekhyun shyly flicked his gaze to Chanyeol to find him looking off into the distance in concentration. 

“Was that Jongin and Sehun from our high school?” Chanyeol eventually asked. 

Baekhyun nodded, his fingers nervously playing with his collar. 

“They grew up well,” Chanyeol stated, finding the atmosphere between them now extremely awkward. 

“Do you want to head home?” Baekhyun eventually asked, realising that the night was over, whatever he had planned to do wouldn’t be happening unless Chanyeol hinted something later on. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing. I have an early start tomorrow. But if you want to stay longer and mingle with your friends, that’s fine with me,” Chanyeol explained, his eyes meeting Baekhyun’s briefly before he looked elsewhere. 

“No, let’s go home,” Baekhyun said dejectedly once he heard about Chanyeol’s early start tomorrow. Chances of something happening tonight seemed pretty thin. 

If only Chanyeol had been less sober, and wouldn’t have come out from the lusty haze that had surrounded their bodies a few minutes ago so quickly. 

The ride back home was filled with silence. Baekhyun refused to meet his husband’s gaze, which he knew he kept dropping on his slouched form. He was embarrassed. Not because of how thirsty he had acted a few moments before in front of everyone. No, it was because he was still hard and horny. 

He willed the arousal to go away, but it was refusing to and it was borderline painful. It was as if his body had a mind of his own, no matter how much he thought about cucumbers and even dead puppies, his arousal was sustained. 

Chanyeol kept sending worried glances to Baekhyun, finding his quiet behaviour quite concerning. He hoped that he hadn’t offended him somehow. 

It wasn’t too long before they arrived at their home, the large house was dark and empty as their footsteps echoed whilst entering their abode. 

“I will shower first…” Baekhyun mumbled before he ran towards the staircase and Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he watched the CEO disappear so quickly. He had never seen Baekhyun move that fast before, perhaps he really needed the bathroom. 

He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water to quench his thirst, before he made his way up to their bedroom, removing his tie and blazer as he walked. 

By the time he had reached the bedroom, he had already started unbuttoning his dress shirt and making his way towards their walk-in closet to find a fresh pair of sleeping clothes. 

Once he had gotten everything he needed Chanyeol headed towards the closed bathroom door, straining to hear whether Baekhyun was done with his shower yet. If he wasn’t, then he could go to the guest bedroom’s ensuite bathroom, but he had all of his essentials in this one and would rather wait for a few minutes. 

However, when his perky ears touched the door, he heard something that had him dropping his clothes on the floor. 

Soft whines were echoing off the tiled walls as Chanyeol heard a familiar sound of ‘slapping’. His cheeks flamed with heat as he realised what Baekhyun was doing inside. Before he could step away and give his husband some much-needed privacy he heard a wanton moan of his name. 

The way Baekhyun had moaned out “Chanyeol” was nothing but absolutely sinful. It hadn’t been too loud as the CEO was trying his best to keep quiet but clearly, his efforts were futile at a desperate time like this. 

Reeling back from the door in surprise, Chanyeol’s chest started to heave as he struggled to maintain slow breaths. The previous arousal that had tugged at his loins at the party had now come back with full force. 

Baekhyun was masturbating because of _him_. The young bratty CEO was so sexually frustrated that he had had to run to the bathroom at the quickest opportunity. 

The politician belatedly realised the reason for Baekhyun’s weird behaviour in the car. Now he knew the reason behind the pink flush that had remained on his soft cheeks whilst Baekhyun kept crossing and uncrossing his legs. 

Chanyeol quickly gathered up the clothes he had dropped on the floor to throw them on one of the silver-coloured velvet armchairs that faced the glass-paned doors to their balcony. 

He then sat on the edge of the bed, his dress shirt still wide open with only his dress pants remaining. Chanyeol tried his best to not think about how his crotch was starting to strain against the pants as his mind was assailed with images of his husband getting off. 

He fell back on the bed, closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to will away the arousal so that when Baekhyun came out, he could act as if nothing had happened. 

But as soon as he saw the freshly showered Baekhyun enter the bedroom, he felt more blood rushing down to his still aching arousal. 

Chanyeol tried to breathe in deeply as he saw the half-naked CEO walk towards their walk-in closet, the white towel wrapped tightly around his curvy hips. Baekhyun’s chest and neck were flushed pink, either from the hot shower or from the scandalous activity Chanyeol had accidentally heard him doing. 

The young politician hadn’t realised that he had gotten up from the large king-sized bed and had followed his husband into the large walk-in closet, trying to not lose sight of the male that had sparked this seemingly never-ending fire of desire in his body. 

Chanyeol’s breath hitched as he saw the smooth, fair skin up close as he took closer steps to his oblivious husband, who seemed to be humming under his breath whilst he sifted through his clothes. 

Chanyeol’s eyes hungrily ate up all the bare skin in front of him as he tried to control his breathing, he didn’t want to startle his seemingly oblivious husband with his sudden need to have a taste of him. 

The young politician was quite surprised that he hadn’t acted upon his strong attraction to the Byun heir in the past few months. Today had been the breaking point, seeing as Baekhyun clearly held the same feelings he did. 

There may not be love between them yet, but there was definitely lust. 

Just as Baekhyun was about to unravel his towel, his eyes caught Chanyeol’s form behind him in one of the full-length mirrors installed inside his wardrobe door. 

“Ah!” He yelped out in shock. Once he had recovered from the surprise, he smacked Chanyeol’s bicep, still snug in his dress shirt sleeve. “You scared me!” 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol grumbled out, his eyes drinking up the sight of the startled male before him. The milky chest heaved slightly after the accidental spooking and Chanyeol couldn’t help but think of other things that could get his husband out of breath and panting even more. “I came to get some clothes.” 

Baekhyun nodded, belatedly realising that he was half-naked and couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment, his cheeks and his chest tingeing pink as his hands grabbed the nearest t-shirt, not caring about how it looked, and quickly covered his upper body. 

Chanyeol’s watchful gaze noticed his husband’s flustered actions and wasn’t surprised to find himself smiling as he chose some fresh sleepwear again to back up his lie. 

He had chickened out. How could he tell the latter that he wanted to initiate something sexual when the smaller male looked so flustered every time their gazes met? 

By the time he had turned around, the smaller male had already scurried out of the walk-in closet.


	3. Three

Chanyeol’s eyes searched for his husband’s form as he slowly made his way towards the now vacant bathroom. 

Baekhyun’s back was facing Chanyeol as he stood next to his dresser table, wearing a large grey t-shirt and black shorts that could barely be seen below the hem of the shirt. 

The young politician had truly meant to carry on his way towards the bathroom and settle whichever sexual urges he had for the other with his hand. But then he thought that one more glance wouldn’t hurt. 

Little did he know that he was only getting himself into a honeytrap. 

Chanyeol didn’t know how long he had been staring, as Baekhyun was too beautiful to not be looked at every minute of the day. He wasn’t sure if the arousal had started to mess with his thought processing, but now his mind couldn’t stop thinking about how truly attractive the young CEO was. 

He didn’t know which version of Baekhyun he preferred; the one with the dark make-up and tight clothes that left nothing to the imagination or the soft, bare-faced Baekhyun that he was seeing now before him; clothed in nothing but a large, loose shirt drowning his whole form. 

It was then that he noticed that the large t-shirt was too familiar, the logo on the breast visible when Baekhyun slowly turned to face him, his droopy eyes fixated on the phone in his hand as he texted. 

Chanyeol hadn’t thought it was possible to get even harder than he already was once he realised that Baekhyun was wearing _his_ old college shirt. It was clearly a mix-up from the laundry staff, and Baekhyun had been too impatient to leave the walk-in closet earlier to pay much attention to what he had put on. 

But still, the thought of his husband being dressed in something that was his, had another jolt of arousal coursing through his body. Chanyeol’s hooded gaze drank up the sight of his husband, who hadn’t noticed the taller male’s heated gaze, far too busy texting on his phone. 

As if his body was on auto-pilot, Chanyeol took a couple of slow steps towards the oblivious brunet. 

Chanyeol marvelled at the sight of the smooth legs that were slightly crossed, the black shorts had hiked up on Baekhyun’s thigh after he had sat on the bed with his back leaning against the cushioned headboard. The young CEO was too absorbed in his phone to notice how much he was torturing Chanyeol with the blatant display of his slender, fair legs. 

Baekhyun’s breath hitched in surprise for the dozenth time that night, his phone dropping onto the bed as he felt a large warm hand touch the bare skin of his lower thigh. His mouth gaped open in shock as he looked up to see Chanyeol looming over him. 

The Byun Industries’ CEO licked his lips appreciatively as he took in the effortlessly hot display in front of him. The tall politician was dressed in his slim dark suit pants, the black patterned dress shirt unbuttoned fully, revealing the naked built torso underneath, that Baekhyun had had enough dirty fantasies about to even count on both hands. 

When Baekhyun’s eyes met Chanyeol's, his heartbeat picked up. He had never seen such a lust-filled look on his husband’s features before. He knew internally that his plan to seduce the latter had finally worked, but he couldn’t do a celebratory dance, not when his heart rate was shooting to the roof and his breathing had picked up to the extent that it seemed like he had just exercised. 

With his right knee planted on the mattress beside Baekhyun, Chanyeol gradually knelt over Baekhyun’s half-lying form. Chanyeol’s right hand slowly moved along the length of Baekhyun’s thigh closest to him, his eyes probing into Baekhyun’s. 

“Is this okay?” His deep voice asked softly.

Baekhyun slowly nodded, barely able to fight the urge to close his eyes as Chanyeol’s hand travelled up further and more towards the sensitive inside of his thighs. 

“Your legs are so soft and smooth,” Chanyeol’s husky voice marvelled, sending tingles of lust spreading through Baekhyun’s body as his droopy eyes watched the taller male’s large, veiny hand feel and grope his thigh. 

He struggled against the urge to jump onto Chanyeol, he didn’t want to seem too needy, but when Chanyeol’s hand dug deeper into the top inner part of his thigh, his legs closed in reflex, accidentally brushing his growing hard-on against Chanyeol’s hand and eliciting a loud moan from Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed red when he realised how loud he had let the embarrassing sound out. 

Chanyeol’s wide eyes flew upwards to meet Baekhyun’s hooded ones, not expecting the sudden escalation of events. He wasn’t too sure how it had even gotten to the point of him petting Baekhyun’s thighs. His ears couldn’t believe the beautiful sound that they had just heard, and as he surveyed Baekhyun’s pleasured expression, he realised that there was no going back. 

Chanyeol wanted to see more of Baekhyun, he wanted to hear more of those moans, he wanted to touch more of his soft, silky skin. 

“Open your legs,” Chanyeol found himself saying, he didn’t mind his hand trapped between the plush thighs but he had now given full rein to his inner beast, and that beast wanted nothing but to devour the beautiful man before him. 

Baekhyun slowly opened his legs to see Chanyeol place both of his hands onto his knees as he fully kneeled in between them, his big eyes on Baekhyun, surveying his reaction to every touch and action. 

The young CEO gulped as he felt the warm palms rub both his knees as he slowly pushed them so that Baekhyun had them bent and wide apart, giving enough space for Chanyeol to crawl in between and get even closer to him. 

Baekhyun leaned his shoulder blades against the velvet headboard, his hooded eyes drinking up the view of Chanyeol crawling above him. As soon as the politician’s large hands started to skim from his knees to his thick thighs, Baekhyun’s hands grabbed onto the taller male’s shoulders, scrunching the black dress shirt to bring him closer. 

Before Chanyeol could marvel over Baekhyun’s facial features up close he felt the pouty pink lips softly peck his own. 

Chanyeol’s grip on Baekhyun’s thighs tightened unconsciously, getting another soft mewl from the man below him. The taller male swooped down to place numerous small kisses from Baekhyun’s parting mouth to his jaw. 

Baekhyun’s cheeks were flushed red, his whole body thrumming with arousal as he continued to kiss and suck onto Chanyeol’s soft lips. Baekhyun’s eyes looked up to Chanyeol with need and before he could part his mouth to let out another needy whine, his mouth was captured by Chanyeol’s into a long kiss. 

Baekhyun had to admit that he was surprised that Park Chanyeol was in fact a very good kisser. The shy awkward nature that the taller male possessed before had vanished before him as Chanyeol took charge of the slow soft kisses into something more passionate and unchaste. 

Chanyeol’s hands start to get bold with their touches and started to grope his thighs more strongly before sliding upwards, riding his loose shorts up so that they reached his upper thighs, before sinking his thumbs into his inner thighs, too close to the area that was aching with arousal.

Baekhyun let out a low moan that was eagerly swallowed by Chanyeol’s plump lips, his tongue smoothly sliding into his mouth when the smaller male’s bow-shaped lips had parted.

The politician proceeded to suck at Baekhyun’s tongue whilst he rubbed circles with his thumbs, slowly getting higher and higher, bunching his shorts up so much that Baekhyun’s arousal strained tightly against the material. 

Baekhyun’s slim, nimble fingers threaded through Chanyeol’s hair, before slightly tugging the dark locks as the kiss got more and more heated. 

Chanyeol gave one final suck on Baekhyun’s tongue before pulling back, his eyes drinking up Baekhyun’s blissed-out expression. The thin, bow-shaped lips were wet and swollen, the young politician couldn’t help but have another taste. Chanyeol had been addicted to Baekhyun’s lips from their first kiss, but had always stopped himself from having more. 

Chanyeol lightly bit on Baekhyun’s plush lower lip before sucking it into his mouth, his eyes refusing to leave Baekhyun’s hooded pair. 

The CEO didn't get to breathe before he was pulled into another wet kiss. This time both of them closed their eyes as they worked themselves up to another passionate make-out session. 

Whenever Baekhyun’s tongue was sucked by Chanyeol, a jolt of arousal was sent directly to his crotch. 

Wanting some friction, the young businessman realised that now was the chance to further escalate their touches as the taller seemed to be content with just groping his thighs and sucking the life out of him through their never-ending passionate kisses. 

Not that Baekhyun minded. 

It’s just that he wanted _more_. 

Chanyeol pulled away from their heated lip-lock with a gasp when Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and his legs clung onto Chanyeol’s waist before rolling them on the bed. 

Chanyeol now lay haphazardly on the bed, his eyes wide as he saw Baekhyun on top of him. 

Before the politician could open his mouth to speak, Baekhyun leaned down to kiss him hard. 

Chanyeol instinctively held onto Baekhyun’s curvy waist as the smaller male controlled the kiss this time; the loud smacking of lips accompanied with their heavy breaths was all that Chanyeol could hear. 

After taking a small break to catch their breaths, the married couple refused to break their heavy eye contact. 

It was when Chanyeol leaned up to capture Baekhyun’s lips for the umpteenth time that Baekhyun decided to act on his initial plan. 

The kiss was wet with abundant saliva but neither of them seemed to care. After Chanyeol sucked harshly on Baekhyun’s lower plush lip, Baekhyun grinded his hips downwards reflexively. 

Both males groaned loudly into their kiss, Chanyeol’s hands tightening onto Baekhyun’s waist while Baekhyun used his hands to press against Chanyeol’s bare pecs to straighten his back before slowly grinding his aching arousal against the large tent in the politician’s pants. 

Chanyeol let out another low groan, his eyes looking up to Baekhyun in pure lust. Baekhyun swivelled his hips again, causing the smaller male to keen obscenely. 

“F-fuck, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol growled out, his bruising grip on Baekhyun’s waist was relentless. 

Baekhyun got even more turned on when he heard his husband’s low, gravelly voice curse. 

Chanyeol’s hands started to slide up and down his hips before pausing at the swell of Baekhyun’s ass. 

His shorts were still bunched up thanks to his meaty thighs, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath the shorts so it felt as if he was just wearing boxers. 

After another swivel of Baekhyun’s hips, Chanyeol hissed, groping his buttcheeks tightly, causing Baekhyun to let out the loudest moan yet, his cheeks heating up even more at the desperate sound he had just let out. 

“Feels...so good,” Baekhyun managed to let out as he rubbed against Chanyeol again and again, the friction between their arousal further heightening the pleasure that coursed through their veins. 

Baekhyun’s legs twitched as the pleasure built up inside him, his hands itching to grab Chanyeol and to bring him even closer than before, but first, he wanted to get rid of the annoying dress pants that were obstructing his grinding. 

He could also see Chanyeol’s hip tattoo peeping through the waistband of the trousers, he would do anything to see the entirety of it tonight. 

Baekhyun’s fingers quickly worked on unzipping Chanyeol’s dress pants, the politician lifting up his hips to help remove them. 

The young CEO almost drooled at the sight of the large tent in Chanyeol’s boxers. His hungry gaze didn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol, who massaged his ass and started to grind their hips together, causing Baekhyun to mewl once again at the blissful friction. 

Baekhyun’s arms squeezed tightly around Chanyeol’s shoulders as the taller’s face nestled into the crook of his own neck.

The married couple rutted against each other like teenagers, gasping and moaning whenever their aching members rubbed just right against the flimsy material of their undergarments. 

“You’re driving me insane, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol hitched out after a harsh thrust from Baekhyun, before he sat up, his arms clutching him, and started to buck his hips up to meet Baekhyun’s and leant forward to attach his plump lips to the smooth, slim neck presented before him. 

Baekhyun arched his neck back with a loud moan as Chanyeol proceeded to plant love bites along his sensitive neck. 

“F-fuck!” Baekhyun cried out as Chanyeol suddenly rolled them over, using the advantage of being on top to hasten the dry thrusting. “Fuck, I am close!”

Chanyeol growled in response to Baekhyun’s cry, busy chasing his own orgasm as he planted harsh kisses along Baekhyun’s collarbones. 

The bedroom was filled with loud cries and grunts as both men reached their peaks from just mere dry humping. 

Baekhyun’s slim fingers pulled on Chanyeol’s hair to guide the taller’s plump lips back to his, moaning into the liplock as Chanyeol continued to slowly grind against him, riding out his orgasm. 

“S-stop,” Baekhyun whimpered out, as his thighs quivered from the oversensitivity. 

Chanyeol stopped slowly, his eyes drinking up the image before him. Baekhyun had been even more beautiful when reaching his orgasm. 

Baekhyun’s orgasmic expression would forever be ingrained in Chanyeol’s head. The taller male couldn’t help but feel himself slowly twitch back to life the more he documented Baekhyun’s post-orgasmic blissful face. 

“You’re such a minx, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol chuckled breathlessly, planting soft kisses along Baekhyun’s damp skin, the neck of the large t-shirt falling off one shoulder.

Baekhyun let out a blissful sigh, suddenly feeling lethargic after that intense orgasm. Baekhyun had really wanted to go onto the next base, but from the way his eyes were starting to close with sleep, along with Chanyeol’s hands rubbing his lower back soothingly like a lullaby, he knew that they had done enough for the night.

“I will go and have a shower, do you want to clean up first?” Chanyeol prodded out of the lethargic man.

Baekhyun merely huffed, being reminded of the uncomfortable feeling of his release inside his shorts. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle, finding Baekhyun’s ‘low battery mode’ so amusing and adorable. 

“Okay, you sleepy baby,” Chanyeol planted a final peck against his forehead. The soft endearing nickname had Baekhyun’s heart rate shooting up despite the sleep fogging his mind. “I will clean you up with a wet towel. Rest well, Baekhyun-ah.”

The CEO didn’t recall any memories of Chanyeol cleaning him up. It was clear that he had knocked himself out by the time the taller had come back with the wet towels. 

***

Breathless whines and loud groans barely penetrated through the closed door, but it was enough to tell the Park Household staff to stay clear of the master bedroom. 

The staff wasn’t one to gossip, all having signed the confidentiality disclosure agreement when they had started working for the Park family. But they couldn’t help but talk between themselves about the sudden progress the married couple had made with their relationship. 

Before, the two young men would be seen awkwardly dancing around each other. But now, whenever Baekhyun and Chanyeol were both at home, they would just lock themselves in the master bedroom for hours on end. 

The maids would blush and giggle whenever they would see the young married couple run to the bedroom as if they had an urgent business meeting to attend no matter what time of the day. 

But that wasn’t all. 

Mrs. Byun had started to notice that Baekhyun’s visits had become less and less. Worried that her son was overworking, she had called his secretary and was surprised to hear that Baekhyun had in fact been leaving work even earlier than usual for the past couple of weeks. 

Knowing that there was something clearly off about her son’s behaviour, she gave Mrs. Park a call after her call to Baekhyun’s phone went unanswered yet again.

“That’s weird, Chanyeol didn’t tell me about Baekhyun being ill,” Mrs. Park answered with her signature honey tone, once Mrs. Byun had filled her in on Baekhyun’s strange behaviour. 

“I am scared about him hiding something from me,” Mrs. Byun expressed worriedly.

Mrs. Park was quick to calm her, “I am sure he is fine, probably busy decorating the house. After all, now that I think about it, even Chanyeol hasn’t come to visit as he usually would on some Sundays.”

Baekhyun’s mother did have a passing thought of the married couple finally having their honeymoon period, but she shook her head. The last time she had met Baekhyun, he had been busy complaining about Chanyeol and about them lacking in every aspect of a married couple.

“Don’t worry, Eunwoo,” Mrs. Park consoled. “How about we pay them a visit this afternoon? They should be done with work by then.”

“Thank you, Hyesong.”

***

Baekhyun giggled as Chanyeol placed pecks against his well-bitten and bruised neck, pushing his face away when the taller refused to let go of him. 

“Chanyeol, stop!” Baekhyun let out between giggles, but Chanyeol’s teasing smirk proved that he would be relentless with his tickling. 

They had already done two rounds in the morning; Baekhyun’s dream of having morning sex before breakfast had come to life for the past three weeks. 

After taking a much-needed nap after their intense morning romp, they headed down to the kitchen to feed themselves some late lunch. 

They were meant to be washing the dishes now, as there was no staff, but Chanyeol refused to stop touching Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was merely clad in a fluffy white bathrobe while Chanyeol was shirtless, with just his loose, grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips. 

It was then when they heard the doorbell ring loudly, while Chanyeol sucked another hickey onto Baekhyun’s clavicle, drinking up the view of Baekhyun’s pleasured expression, his bathrobe opening more and more. 

Baekhyun was too gorgeous; every inch of his soft, silky skin deserved to be marked with kisses. Chanyeol could never get used to the sight of Baekhyun’s beautiful bare body, despite having spent more time in the sheets with him than he had on his father’s presidential campaign in the past few weeks. 

“We...we should get the door,” Baekhyun muttered, breaking the passionate eye contact. He never thought he would see so much desire in Chanyeol’s eyes, and still had to get used to the lustful gaze the politician would send his way whenever they were in close proximity. 

“Alright,” Chanyeol replied, but made no move to let go of his grip on Baekhyun’s waist, his front still pressed against Baekhyun’s. The CEO could feel the countertop digging slightly against his lower back, and placed his hands against the bare, muscled pectorals to push the reluctant taller male away. 

“Then let me go!” Baekhyun groaned, now too shy to meet Chanyeol’s hot gaze, and eventually managed to get away from his clutches, re-tightening his loosened robe as he made his way towards the entrance hall. 

Chanyeol merely smirked as he watched his smaller husband scurry away. But when he realised that Baekhyun was practically naked under that bathrobe, he called out, “Baek, wait! You can’t just open the door like that!”

But Baekhyun had already gone out of hearing range. 

***

“Maybe they’ve gone out?” Mrs. Byun furrowed her eyebrows when nobody came to the door even after having rung the doorbell twice. 

The First Lady frowned, and opened her designer handbag to get her phone, “Let me call, Chanyeol.”

Just as Mrs. Park was about to dial, the two women heard the door being unlocked and were graced with the view of a breathless Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun blushed furiously as he stuttered out, “Mum? Mrs. Park? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

Before Mrs. Byun could scold her son for having gone ‘MIA’ for the past few weeks, she heard a familiar deep voice call from inside the house. 

“Baekhyun-ah, who is it?”

Both women stood in shock as they saw a shirtless Chanyeol come behind Baekhyun. 

“O-oh, hello!” Chanyeol greeted with wide eyes, trying to hide behind Baekhyun’s small frame, which was practically impossible. 

With pink coloured cheeks and her gaze looking anywhere but at the married couple, Mrs. Park managed to utter, “Sorry, it seems that we came at the wrong time. Sorry to bother you-”

“No, Mrs. Park!” Baekhyun quickly cut off. His face had gotten even redder, and he jammed his elbow into Chanyeol’s stomach so that he would get moving. “Please, come in.”

Chanyeol let out a loud yelp and decided to retreat to find a t-shirt to quickly put on. 

Mrs. Park hesitantly entered once Baekhyun had opened the door fully. However, when Baekhyun met his mother’s eyes, he couldn’t help but look down shyly. 

“You got me so worried, darling,” His mother’s comforting voice made him lift up his head, and before he could say anything he was pulled into a warm, comforting hug. 

“I missed you, mum” he mumbled before he winced when his mother suddenly smacked the back of his head. 

“Yeah, _sure_, you did,” His mother scolded him. “You could have paid me a visit in the last few weeks or even given me a small phone call.”

Baekhyun looked bashful as he tried to come up with a reasonable excuse, “Work got busy and then whenever I did get some time off, I just… stayed at home.”

“I can _tell_.”

Baekhyun cleared his throat as he heard his mother’s judging tone, his eyes looking around anywhere but at his mother. 

Mrs. Byun was very soft-natured and warm-hearted, but she could give the most intense glares when needed. Despite being twenty-four, Baekhyun still trembled at being on the receiving end of them.

“Chanyeol and Mrs. Park must be waiting...”

The young CEO tried to guide them towards the living room, but his mother clutched onto Baekhyun’s arm, pulling him back. It was then that Baekhyun realised that he was merely dressed in a white bathrobe, and couldn’t help but feel a warm flush on his face again.

“They can wait. They’re probably having their own mother-son talk,” Mrs. Byun spoke sweetly but Baekhyun knew that he was in for some interrogation. 

“I want you to promise me that you won’t do this again. I understand that you’ve moved out to your city apartment years ago and have been married for quite a while now. But you had made a habit of always contacting me… so much that I had almost forgotten that my son had even moved out in the first place.”

“Mum…”

“I know that you aren’t a child anymore but you will always be _my baby_,” Mrs. Byun’s eyes watered, making Baekhyun frown as he reached out to hold his mother’s dainty hands in his own. “I don’t want you to get hurt. I’ve been so worried about you since your wedding, thinking that we had trapped you into some loveless marriage. And then when I heard nothing for weeks... I thought you were hiding something from me and-”

“Mum, please,” Baekhyun interrupted his anxious mother, feeling intense guilt for not having realised how his behaviour had troubled her. “There’s nothing like that. In fact, I would say that Chanyeol and I have probably taken the next step in our relationship. I honestly didn’t think we could ever do that.”

Mrs. Byun smiled at that, “I understood. I guess the honeymoon period came late for you, hmm?”

“You could say that,” Baekhyun grinned, his eyes wrinkling the same way as his mother’s did. “But mum, I am sorry. Not just for being out of touch but for worrying you before. I haven’t exactly been the most mature since I’ve been married. But I am trying my best to make this relationship work, and so is Chanyeol.”

“It’s fine, my son,” Mrs. Byun pecked her son’s forehead affectionately before she teased, “Let me ask Chanyeol if he has been treating my baby right. You aren’t in any pain, are you?”

“Mum!” Baekhyun exclaimed, suddenly pulling away from his mother, stunned at the insinuation. 

“What?” Mrs. Byun shrugged casually, “All those marks and bruises covering your neck. If I didn’t know any better I would think you had been mauled by an animal.”

“MUM, PLEASE STOP!”

Chanyeol heard Baekhyun’s screaming and his mother-in-law’s laughter as they both entered the living room. He was glad that they had taken their time coming in, as he had gotten an earful from his mother regarding proper etiquette when it came to opening the door. 

He was, after all, the President’s son. Opening the door shirtless, with scratch marks decorating his torso, was hardly an image one would expect to see.

“Sorry, I will stop. It’s just so fun to see you get worked up,” Mrs. Byun coddled her disgruntled son.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but fondly admire the sight of his mother greeting and enveloping Baekhyun into a hug, who now looked as red as a tomato. He then saw Mrs. Byun give him a smirk and understood that they had been caught red-handed. 

Chanyeol just hoped that their mothers wouldn’t mention this incident again in the future, or he would never be able to live it down. 

***

“So, not only did you fuck like rabbits for nearly a month, you guys even had your mothers coming in to check on you?” Jongdae guffawed out. 

After the embarrassing encounter with their mothers, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol had decided to catch up with their friends and other acquaintances and make up for their sudden lack of social life. 

Baekhyun would still leave work right on time, ignoring the knowing looks from his secretary as he rode the elevator as if he had a plane to catch. 

It was the same with the young Park politician. Despite the elections being right around the corner, Chanyeol had given his subordinates most of the work to do, as he should’ve done before if it hadn’t been for his workaholic nature. He just had to make a few public appearances whenever his father wasn’t able to, or just go along with his father for some campaigns. 

“That’s so embarrassing, Hyung,” Jongin sniggered into his hot drink. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and huffed, “I’ve heard enough of it. Can we please move on?”

“Move on?” Sehun exclaimed. “After you fried our brains with your talk of blue balls? You finally got some dick and didn’t even thank us!”

“So, how do you want me to treat you for your assistance in saving my sex life, Oh, great Sehun?” Baekhyun asked flatly. 

Sehun smirked, “Well… you could get me that limited-edition-”

“Ignore him,” Jongdae interrupted. “Tell us some juicy details. How is he in bed? Is he _big?_ Did he-”

“I am not saying anything!” Baekhyun sputtered out as he put his coffee down on the table in front of him. Thankfully, they were in a VIP room at a high-end cafe, but as they always say, the walls have ears. 

He wasn’t going to risk it, and besides, now it was embarrassing to talk about his sex marathons with his friends. 

Jongdae had the nerve to look betrayed and pouted, “After all we did for you, Baek. The least you could do is tell us something.”

“You should be the last one to say that,” Baekhyun argued, “Your drunk ass nearly ruined the chances of me getting laid that night.”

“But still!” Jongdae whined. “If it hadn’t been for me arranging the party, you would’ve still been crying about your non-existent sex life. Do you know how much trouble I got into with Junmyeon afterwards?”

Both Sehun and Jongin nodded at that, “He has a point. Jongdae did, after all, set the scene and mood.”

“Fine…” Baekhyun muttered beneath his breath. It was three against one, anyways. 

“So?” Sehun wiggled his eyebrows. 

“He’s… _gifted_-” Baekhyun started to say but Jongdae’s hyena-like laughter cut him off.

Even Jongin joined, enjoying the sight of Baekhyun turning red as a tomato as he tried to talk. 

“And he’s pretty good in bed,” Baekhyun managed to say with a lot of effort. His head hung low as he heard his friends cackle around him. 

“Of course, he is!” Jongin chimed. “You wouldn’t have forgotten about the existence of your friends and even your own mother if he wasn’t giving it to you _so good~_”

At that, Jongdae and Sehun were sent into another fit of laughter.

Baekhyun clenched his hair in both hands and moaned out, “Oh, just shut up, you guys!” 

He really needed new friends. 

***

“How was everyone?” Chanyeol’s deep voice asked when Baekhyun came into the living room and flopped beside him onto the sofa. 

“Don’t ask,” Baekhyun mumbled into the cushion. 

It was only when he felt a warm hand run through his hair that he turned to face Chanyeol and pouted. 

The politician tried his best to not laugh, as he knew that Baekhyun’s friends must have teased him a lot. 

“I would like to meet up with them someday, catch up with them. Especially Jongin and Sehun, those two lads look unrecognisable, they used to be so adorable and sweet” Chanyeol spoke. 

“Hmm, they’re still sweet but all menaces, I tell you. They may look like young handsome men now but let me tell you they are still immature brats,” Baekhyun complained. 

Chanyeol chuckled at his pouting husband, “If you say so.”

“They’re never going to let it drop,” Baekhyun grumbled before he crawled onto his husband’s inviting lap. Chanyeol’s muscled thighs made the most comfortable seat. Chanyeol’s hands instinctively settled on his waist in a warm, comforting hold.

Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun’s forehead, not being able to take the endearing view of Baekhyun on his lap. 

Baekhyun was too adorable sometimes. 

Although most of Chanyeol’s actions in the last month had been attributed to lust, he couldn’t help but develop more and more feelings for his husband; even if they were primarily based on physical attraction. 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if Baekhyun felt anything more than lust for him, but the smaller loved to cuddle whenever they were too exhausted from screwing each other’s brains out. 

Or even now. 

The way Baekhyun was snuggling into his chest like a puppy was making Chanyeol’s heart swell with the domesticity of it all. 

“That’s what friends are for,” Chanyeol carded his fingers through Baekhyun’s silky strands. “They are always there to remind you of all your embarrassing moments.”

“Ugh,” Baekhyun groaned, his cheek was squished against Chanyeol’s sweater-clad torso, making the taller male poke the soft cheek.

Baekhyun sat up as Chanyeol refused to stop poking and pinching his cheeks, “Stop it, Chanyeol!”

“Leave my poor cheeks alone,” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away but the taller quickly wrapped his arms tightly around Baekhyun’s waist before he could get off his lap. 

“Nope, not letting these mochis go without a taste.”

Baekhyun squealed when Chanyeol leant forward to playfully kiss and suck on his cheek, but Chanyeol refused to stop, and instead moved onto the other one. 

The sound of sucking and kissing had Baekhyun’s loins tingling, so just when Chanyeol let go of the pink, wet cheeks he was quickly pulled into a sudden hot kiss. 

It was safe to say that at least a couple of the house staff witnessed the obscenely entangled couple slowly making their way up the stairs before they heard the bedroom door loudly slam shut. 

“Access to the first floor is restricted,” the butler announced after a while, even though it was self-explanatory at this point. “_Again_...” he added beneath his breath as he made his way into the kitchen to check on the dinner preparation. 

***

Baekhyun let out a tired sigh as he walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream. He was dressed in some loose shorts and one of Chanyeol’s large T-shirts, which completely drowned his form. 

He had had a long tiring day at work and just wanted to unwind the moment he had entered home. Unfortunately, Chanyeol had to go to some political talk show. With the presidential elections just a few days away, Baekhyun had hardly seen much of Chanyeol. 

It was hitting close to 9 pm, and Baekhyun settled himself on the couch to turn on the right channel, excited to see his husband on TV. Apparently, Chanyeol had been on TV before; done some small interviews here and there, but tonight it was his first time participating in a debate on behalf of his father. 

Unknown to the public, Chanyeol’s father hadn’t been feeling too well. It was because his father-in-law had overworked himself, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel guilty for having distracted Chanyeol in the past few months. But now the worst of the campaign work was nearly over. 

Baekhyun texted on the group chat with Jongdae, Sehun and Jongin; telling them to tune in to the debate show too if they could. 

Soon his phone buzzed with notifications of multiple thumbs up emojis, but the show’s opening had started. Baekhyun raised the volume instead and his eyes glued to the huge TV screen. 

The host was a smartly dressed lady with glasses, and she prompted each of the guests to introduce themselves. When it was Chanyeol’s turn, Baekhyun’s heart rate picked up. 

Chanyeol looked absolutely ravishing. 

His brown locks were styled in a comma-style, and he wore a crisp grey suit, the blazer hugging his wide shoulders and bulky arms along with his white dress shirt underneath.

Park Chanyeol was a fine, handsome man, and he was all _his_. 

Willing his oncoming boner down, Baekhyun tried to follow the debate eagerly, whooping in pride whenever Chanyeol shot in with his smooth words. 

It was only near the end when the questions that were being thrown at the campaigning political parties got a bit controversial, and things got heated. 

Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol had run his hand multiple times through his hair over the course of a few minutes, where a rival party’s supporter asked questions about the fallbacks of President Park’s presidency over the past four years. 

Chanyeol was being put in a tight spot. Just because there was a lot yet to solve, it didn’t mean that the President hadn’t given his best in his presidency. Sometimes, more than four years were needed to implement big changes that the nation demanded. 

And that’s what Chanyeol replied with. With his low, deep voice, and the top few buttons of his shirt now open, Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel extremely turned on as Chanyeol smartly responded to each and every accusation that had been brought up against his father. 

It was too hot. 

Baekhyun had never been the one to watch debate shows or any political shows for that matter. He found them too boring and always felt like politicians had too much time on their hands, discussing every topic under the sun and trying to put their respective political party on a pedestal. 

But this show was different. 

Only a few days were left before the national elections. Baekhyun had seen first hand how much hard work both his father-in-law and Chanyeol had put in to drive their campaign in the past few months. 

His phone buzzed again, and Baekhyun decided to distract himself from the sizzling view of Chanyeol’s heated speech. 

Instead, what he saw fuelled the fire in his loins. 

_Sehun: Hyung, did you check the Twitter trends? Chanyeol-hyung is trending nationwide because of how hot he looks. _

__

__

Chennie-chen: He does look like a fine meal. You alright with the whole nation drooling over your hubby, Baek?

_Jongin: He must be used to this view but damn… Chanyeol sure has a way with words. He won this debate show, hands down. _

Baekhyun didn’t even bother to reply on the group chat and instead quickly opened up Twitter to check the trends. 

After seeing a hundred or more thirst tweets regarding his husband’s appearance tonight, Baekhyun had just about had it. 

There was only so much he could handle.

***

Chanyeol stepped out of his parked car, whistling under his breath, as his feet quickly climbed the front porch steps. 

It felt good to have had such a good response from tonight’s debate. He had received a call from his father the moment he had stepped off the stage. 

He had made his father proud and there was nothing else that could give Chanyeol as much happiness and satisfaction. 

Chanyeol was too buried in his thoughts as he climbed up the stairs to realise what was going on inside the master bedroom

It was only when he switched the lights on to see Baekhyun with his naked legs spread wide open on the large king-sized bed that Chanyeol finally took notice, and he could only stand rooted, in shock. 

His eyes drank up the sight of his sweaty, sexually frustrated husband on the messy bedsheets, his lithe fingers trying to furiously pump what seemed to be a dildo into himself. 

Grunting out a low moan, Chanyeol moved out of his stupor and rushed towards the bed, meeting Baekhyun’s hooded gaze as he climbed over on top of him. 

“You made...it...home,” Baekhyun gasped out, his lips stretching into a cocky smirk as he saw Chanyeol’s hungry gaze on him. 

“You’re so shameless, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol growled out, wanting to do too many things at once and not knowing what he should do first. 

With the lights on, Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s previous release dirtying his stomach and Baekhyun’s arousal that was weeping pre-cum. 

“You came with just that pathetic thing?” Chanyeol couldn’t keep the jealousy away from his tone. 

Baekhyun groaned as he stopped plunging the dildo inside of himself, pulling the collar of Chanyeol’s dress shirt down instead. 

Their lips collided against each other hotly, Baekhyun’s hips thrusting up to get some friction, but Chanyeol refused to lay down properly and instead shoved his tongue inside Baekhyun’s wet mouth. 

Their tongues danced around each other erotically, with both of their gasps and moans tumbling in between much-needed breaths. 

“Yeol, I need you,” Baekhyun managed to cry out in between the wet kisses, his fingers trying to open Chanyeol’s dress shirt.

“Really now? You seemed to be doing pretty fine before I got here,” Chanyeol teased with a playful tone as his large hand travelled down Baekhyun’s wet abdomen and squeezed his aching arousal. “Look at the mess you’ve made…”

Baekhyun moaned loudly as Chanyeol pumped his sensitive dick a few times before he let go to grab onto the dildo that was still shoved inside of him. 

“I didn’t even know you had something like this,” Chanyeol carried on as he pulled out the mint coloured dildo, ignoring the pathetic cries from Baekhyun to just fuck him.  
“Is it better than my cock, hmm?”

Before Baekhyun could reply, Chanyeol pushed the dildo deep inside of him with one strong thrust. 

“Ah fuck!” Baekhyun screamed as the spot he had been trying to hit with force for the past 30 minutes was hit in one go by Chanyeol. “Fuck! Ah, do that again!”

Chanyeol gritted his teeth as he fucked Baekhyun mercilessly with the dildo, watching him unravel within seconds. 

“Can’t believe this… can’t believe you can be pleasured this easily with some piece of plastic,” Chanyeol marvelled as he took out the dildo from the gaping opening and threw it aside. 

“Yeol, please…” Baekhyun was trying to get out of the post-orgasmic haze but it was difficult, as the orgasm that had been ripped out of him had been a strong one. 

“You couldn’t wait for your husband to come home, huh?” Chanyeol’s fingers softly touched the fluttering opening covered with excessive lube. 

“It’s your fault for being so fucking hot on TV. I couldn’t wait...” Baekhyun moaned out after gaining some energy and proceeded to rip Chanyeol’s dress shirt open, the buttons popping off, before he started to work on the belt to open the dark slacks. 

Before Baekhyun’s nimble fingers could barely drag the fly down and finally try to unleash the cock he had been imagining the entire night, when his wrists were suddenly gripped by Chanyeol’s hand and placed above his head, pressing against the bedsheet.

“Naughty boys don’t get to have rewards that easily,” Chanyeol said with a cocky grin that had Baekhyun’s dick hardening again. 

“Please, Yeol, I would do anything,” Baekhyun begged, his swollen pouty lips prominent as he babbled, “Want your cock so bad… that dildo is nothing compared to what you can do.”

“You sure about that? You seemed to be doing pretty well before I came home,” Chanyeol said casually as he ground his clothed arousal against Baekhyun’s slowly hardening dick. 

Still sensitive from two orgasms, Baekhyun’s hips convulsed at the delicious friction. The empty feeling inside of him was the only thing he could think about. “Want you in me, please…”

“You want my fingers, my tongue or my cock, baby?” Chanyeol growled as he lazily pumped two of his fingers inside the well-lubed hole, the squelching sounds filling the room along with Baekhyun’s soft, breathy moans. 

“Y-your cock-Ah!” Baekhyun yelped as Chanyeol hooked his fingers inside of him to aggressively massage his prostate. “Fuck! Chanyeol, stop! I am going to cum again!”

“No problem, I will make you come again on my cock. You know how I do that _so well_,” Chanyeol’s dirty talk was sending Baekhyun further into the throes of passion. 

Baekhyun could barely string a sentence together with Chanyeol fingering him and mouthing at his neck, leaving multiple hickeys that Baekhyun knew would be a pain in the ass to cover. 

Baekhyun had just about had it. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

Before Chanyeol could marvel at his artwork on Baekhyun’s slender, fair neck, he was suddenly pushed against the sheets, with Baekhyun rolling on top of him.

"Baek-" His lips were caught in an aggressive kiss.  
Baekhyun’s greedy lips eventually moved away from Chanyeol’s mouth, his soft lips grazed over his stubble and down to lick and bite at the flesh of Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol’s glazed eyes closed in pleasure, “Baekhyun... fuck.”  
Baekhyun placed a knee between Chanyeol’s legs and humped his naked thigh against Chanyeol’s slacks. His bare hip rubbed up against Chanyeol’s clothed dick with every thrust. “So fucking good, Chanyeol. Fuck!”  
Baekhyun was completely unashamed about his need for Chanyeol, honest. And somehow that made him seem all the more raw and vulnerable. Chanyeol’s chest tightened and he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, pulling him closer and rocking up against him and into that perfect friction, wanting to do this for him, to give Baekhyun what he needed.  
“O-oh fuck,” Baekhyun moaned between the fervent kisses, his eyes clenching shut each time his growing erection rubbed deliciously against Chanyeol’s. “Just like that, hmm.”

Small, needy whimpers left Baekhyun’s parted mouth as he slowly neared his peak and weakly pushed against Chanyeol’s bare chest to stop the grinding. 

Chanyeol breathed heavily, recognising the blissful expression Baekhyun always made whenever he was close. 

“Want to come… with your cock,” Baekhyun mewled out, his slender fingers quickly pulling down Chanyeol’s slacks and boxers in one go, his gaze hungry as Chanyeol’s throbbing arousal came into sight. “Fuck, you’re _so big_.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled as his lubed hands started to pump his dick. 

“F-fuck!” Chanyeol groaned, Baekhyun’s hands made him grow even harder than before. Suddenly, he felt very close to exploding.

Baekhyun too realised, eying the precum oozing out of Chanyeol’s cock like there was no tomorrow. 

The politician was barely able to grip onto Baekhyun’s waist tightly before Baekhyun started to sink down on his cock, letting out such a loud, slutty moan that it had Chanyeol almost busting his nut right then and there. 

“Oh my god…” Chanyeol moaned out as he felt Baekhyun’s walls tighten around his arousal. 

Baekhyun scratched his nails against Chanyeol’s chest as he started to slowly bounce on his dick, filthy squelching sounds echoing in the room. “Fuck Chanyeol, you’re so _thick_.”

“You like it, babe?” Chanyeol grunted out as he planted his feet on the bed to thrust upwards, hitting Baekhyun’s prostate perfectly in one go. 

Baekhyun screamed. “Yes, baby, yes! Just like that!” 

Chanyeol proceeded to slam his hips faster and harder, earning high-pitched moans each time. 

Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back as his back arched, his voice getting breathier, “Yes… Chanyeol… fuck!”

Chanyeol leaned up to give him a filthy kiss, stealing the little air Baekhyun had left, and breathed against his trembling lips, “Cum with me, baby.” 

With just two more thrusts the married couple reached their peak simultaneously.

***

"You want some more?" Chanyeol's deep voice brought Baekhyun back to his senses, his body still quivering from the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

He was barely able to nod before he felt the familiar hard, hot length smoothly enter him again. 

Baekhyun had lost count of how many times he had come. All he knew was that Chanyeol was nowhere near being done.

"Ah-Fuck..." he managed to let out as he felt Chanyeol's previous release push against his sensitive walls. 

His body shook slightly as he anticipated Chanyeol's first thrust, crying when the latter started driving into him at a harsh, brutal pace. 

"Chan-Chanyeol, slow down!" He managed to scream out between his wanton moans, his hands scratching Chanyeol's broad shoulders as the latter drilled into him mercilessly. 

Baekhyun didn't think he had enough release left in him to spurt anything out, and he was right. When he was brought over the edge again, his fingers grasped onto Chanyeol's sweaty locks as his husband sucked at his nipples relentlessly. 

Only a few spurts of cum splattered against Chanyeol's rock hard abs, making his husband chuckle darkly, "Is that all you've got, baby?"

Baekhyun's eyes were half shut as he tried to calm his erratic breathing down, his hole spasming around Chanyeol's still hard length. 

"Uhhng," was all he was able to say in response, but he let out a scream as Chanyeol started to pump his length at a rapid pace, causing a few more drops of cum to leak out. "Fuck! Fuck! Chanyeol stop!"

The overstimulation made Baekhyun's eyes roll back in pleasure, and, instead of listening to his pleading, the politician started to thrust into him whilst maintaining the heavy pumping on his dick. 

Another scream rippled out of Baekhyun's throat as his orgasm stretched painfully longer. He was sure he was going to faint, his vision starting to blur. 

"Ch...Chan.." he managed to croak out pitifully, making Chanyeol remove his hands from his aching and slowly leaking dick. 

"You alright?" Chanyeol leaned down to place soft pecks on his parted lips, his thrusts still slow and deep. 

Baekhyun was sure he had zoned out, because the next time he opened his eyes he was lying on top of Chanyeol's broad chest, and, after clenching his abused hole, he realised that Chanyeol was soft and that he was stuffed up with the latter's release. 

He sighed in relief at the thought of it finally being over. 

He had always complained of not getting enough, but he was sure that, after tonight, he would need at least a few weeks of rest before he let Chanyeol anywhere near him again. 

***

“I hate to overshare, but Chanyeol is an absolute beast in bed. I had to tell him ‘no sex’ for a month or my balls were going to shrivel up,” Baekhyun spluttered out after he took a huge gulp from his third soju bottle. 

Sehun and Jongin had invited Baekhyun and Jongdae over for some drinks at their place. They had recently decided to live together despite both owning their own lavish properties. When questioned they merely replied, “We are too busy with work to hang out, and this way we can maintain our friendship despite our busy lifestyles.”

Baekhyun had shrugged his shoulders at that, but Jongdae sent them a suspicious look that the younger duo ignored. 

Jongdae wouldn’t be surprised if Jongin and Sehun came out as a couple in the near future, but he decided to let the youngsters reveal it themselves whenever they felt comfortable. 

“Ew, shriveled balls,” Sehun made a disgusted face, his facial muscles getting looser and looser the more he drank. 

Jongin snickered, “Why are we always on the topic of your balls, hyung? First it was you having blue balls and now shriveled balls!”

“It’s not my fault that I didn’t know how crazy Chanyeol is in bed!” Baekhyun defended hotly. 

Jongdae raised his eyebrows at that.

“He sends me over the edge a couple of times before he comes himself,” Baekhyun groaned out, knowing fully well that he would regret everything that was coming out of his mouth come tomorrow morning. “He literally has the shortest refractory period I’ve ever seen in a man. Once he starts it’s hard for us to stop.”

Both Sehun and Jongdae stared at him with dropped jaws, their eyes slowly blinking as they tried to compute the new scandalous information in their drunk minds. 

“Wow,” Jongin finally said.

“Wow indeed,” Sehun applauded once the shock was over. “Baekhyun hyung has finally found his match in bed.”

Jongdae cackled at that, earning a glare from Baekhyun. 

“He’s right Baekhyun,” Jongdae smirked. “If you didn’t have someone as challenging as Chanyeol in bed, you would’ve been bored. You really are compatible in the sheets, it seems.”

“Let’s drink to that!” Jongin hollered, “To Baekhyun hyung finally having someone to match his libido!”

“Guys, come on!” Baekhyun whined but joined anyway, knowing that his friends had made a good point. 

Sure, he and Chanyeol had a long way to go in having a normal relationship as a loving married couple. 

But he couldn’t say that he wasn’t content with how they were right now. They don’t have to be in love when they are able to compromise, give their full support when needed and fulfil each other’s needs. 

Baekhyun had never thought the lanky Park Chanyeol he had bullied back in school would be his most compatible match. 

Just as they finished toasting, Baekhyun’s phone lit up with a notification from Chanyeol. 

_Hubby: Pass on my greetings to Jongdae, Sehun and Jongin, it’s been a while since I met them. Let me know if you want me to pick you up x_

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile, ignoring the knowing looks his friends exchanged as he replied instantly. 

_I miss you. Come join us x_

Whatever they had, it was more than enough.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's finally done! I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did while writing it. It was supposed to be a small one-shot but as usual, I can never write less lol.   
Please comment below what you thought of it and upvote if you haven't already! 
> 
> Check out my twitter @baekingyeolk, AO3 @baekingyeolk and ko-fi: ko-fi.com/lena6104

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @baekingyeolk


End file.
